


Everybody Loves Felix

by 3racha (cosmic97)



Series: chatfics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Sexual Content, Suggestive comments, chatfic, the boyz are mentioned, they're all horny young adults oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha
Summary: Felix, Chan's little brother comes to live with him in Korea. A new environment, a new language and a new group of friends, what could possibly go wrong??(So much-)Or the chatfic no one asked for where everyone falls in love with felix, some more than others 👀





	1. the gangs all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this mess of a fic. I know chatfics are 'overrated' but I really love them so here's my attempt at one lol.
> 
> usernames:
> 
> daddy/dadaroo: chan  
> mother bear: woojin  
> Gay: Minho  
> emo: Changbin  
> sandy: Jisung  
> Hannah: Hyunjin  
> Montana: Seungmin  
> Fetus: jeongin

**The Gangs all Here (8)**

**11:30am**

 

 **daddy** : ALRIGHT GAYS

 

 **daddy** : wait who changed my username

 

 **sandy:** 🤔🤔

 

 **daddy** : JISUNG

 

 **sandy :**  👼 

 

 **daddy** : jisung i know it's you, change it back or else

 

 **sandy** : o-or else you'll punish me daddy **😖**?

 

 **Gay** : i just threw up in my mouth

 

 **Hannah** : DISGOSTING

 

 **Montana** : keep your kinks out of my good Christian household

 

 **mother bear** : There is a fetus in the gc jisung

 

 **fetus** : I'm !! not !! a fetus!!

 

 **Hannah** : yeah he's more like an embryo

 

 **fetus** : you made it w o r s e

 

 **Hannah** : thanks i'm good at that!

 

 **emo** : did you guys forget chan wanted to say sumn or?

 

 **daddy** : thank you changbin!

 

 **daddy** : at least one of you cares

 

 **daddy** : also thats *hyung to you

 

 **emo:** no need to call me hyung

 

 **daddy:** I-

 

 **daddy:** the disrespect in this chilis

 

 **mother bear:** you had something to tell us honey?

 

 **daddy:** yes dear!

 

 **daddy:** firsts thing first

 

 **sandy:** I'm the realest

 

 **daddy:** no.

 

 **daddy** has changed their username to **dadaroo**

 

 **dadaroo** : like dad and kangaroo!!

 

 **mother bear:** chan you're so cute ily

 

 **dadaroo:** ily2!!!

 

 **Hannah:** this is so cute,,,,so wholesome

 

 **sandy:** GAYYYY

 

 **Hannah:** I stand corrected

 

 **dadaroo:** anygay, before you thots interrupted me, i just wanna say,,,I have big news

 

 **fetus:** ur pragnet

 

 **mother bear:** honey...no

 

 **dadaroo:** No! Anyway I've never really talked about him but my brother is coming down to live with me this semester!!

 

 **sandy:** YOU HAVE A BROTHER???

 

 **Gay:** is he cute 👀👀

 

 **dadaroo:** be gone thot

 

 **dadaroo:** he's my son and i will let none of u taint him

 

 **Hannah:** roodé

 

 **emo:** can we at least get more info u cryptic shit

 

 **Montana:** oh binnie hyung is 👀 interested

 

 **emo:** be gone satan!

 

 **dadaroo:** i shall let this slide because I'm nice

 

 **mother bear:** and he wants to gush about his son

 

 **dadaroo:** mayhaps!

 

 **dadaroo:** his name is Felix!!! He has a korean name but he hates it lol. He's so cute!! He doesn't know that much korean tbh. Our mom was the one who really focused on teaching us the language in Australia so when our parents divorced, it all kind of went out the window.

 **dadaroo** : he's a 2000 liner btw

 

 **sandy:** OH

 

 **Hannah:** HELL

 

 **Montana:** YEAH

 

 **sandy:** finally our 00 line will be complete

 

 **Gay:** great another menace

 

 **sandy:** hey! i take offense to that!

 

 **sandy:** plus you love me

 

 **Gay:** unfortunately

 

 **sandy:** wait what

 

 **sandy:** aiskskksks

 

 **emo:** good going hyung, you broke him

 

 **Hannah:** Jisung machine **🅱️** roke

 

 **dadaroo:** god felix is going to fit in so well

 

 **dadaroo:** also hey!!! my baby bro is not a menace!! he's an angel

 

 **Montana:** the favoritism jumped out!

 

 **dadaroo:** ajskks not true!!

 

 **Hannah:** sure jan

 

 **mother bear:** So when does felix get here

 

 **dadaroo:** ….

 

 **fetus:** hyung no omg

 

 **dadaroo:** brb gonna go yeet myself off a building

 

 **emo:** mood

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter!! It's rough but y'know. Please let me know if you enjoyed it and if you wanna see anything specific!
> 
> my twitter and cc will be linked below:
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	2. reassurance? love that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix needs some reassurance, good thing he has Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!

**banana boat (2)**

**1:30am**

 

 **dad:** so like what time is ur flight

 

 **dad:** also what day ajkksk

 

 **son:** you're such a responsible dad

 

 **son:** 10/10

 

 **dad:** akskkks

 

 **dad:** don't sass me!

 

 **dad:** I'm responsible for your life from now on

 

 **son:** oh god that's horrifying

 

 **son** : is it too late to cancel my flight or

 

 **dad:** i show u nothing but love and this is what i get?

 

 **dad:** abandoned by my own son

 

 **dad:** the tragedy

 

 **son:** god ur such a dramatic gay

 

 **son:** I'll be there friday at 11am

 

 **son:** so make sure u sleep dickwad

 

 **son:** i don't wanna be left at the airport by myself

 

 **son:** Again

 

 **dad:** that was one (1) time and it was during finals!!

 

 **son:** sure jan!

 

 **dad:** ur gonna fit in so well with my friends

 

 **dad:** it's scary to think about

 

 **son:** ah yes ur magical friends

 

 **dad:** I'd say spawns of satan

 

 **dad:** but sure that works too

 

 **son** : do you really think they'll like me?

 

 **son** : i mean I'm just your little brother

 

 **son** : nothing special

 

 **dad** : hey now, don't say that

 

 **dad** : yeah you're my little brother so they'll be nice out of courtesy

 

 **dad** : but ur funny

 

 **dad:** sure it's meme humor but still

 

 **dad:** ur also a complete sunshine!!

 

 **dad:** everyone who meets you, loves you automatically!! ur kind, funny and cute!! Who wouldn't like to be friends with you

 

 **son:** channie :(((((

 

 **son:** i love you

 

 **son:** i hope it's true ;;

 

 **dad:** it is!!

 

 **dad:** do u want me to add u to the gc before you arrive? that way its not awkward when you meet them irl?

 

 **son:** pls ><

 

 **dad:** ajskks you're adorable

 

 **dad:** I'll add u tomorrow ok?

 

 **dad:** It's late!! you need sleep young man!!

 

 **son:** um ur awake too dummy

 

 **dad:** yeah but I'm older and therefore the rules don't apply to me

 

 **son:** i'll tell woonjin hyung

 

 **dad:** NO pls son

 

 **son:** ;))

 

 **dad:** i hate u

 

 **son:** love u too channie!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the support on this story so far! I got 2 comments in only a few hours. I use to write for another fandom and comments were hard to get ;; The comments motivated me to update. The next chapter may take a while because I'm not good at inserting images and we're gonna head into introductions.  
> Sorry for the ramble! Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  


	3. *softly but with feeling* oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix joins the gc and everyone is 100% gayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! There's a couple of new group chats so here's the guide on who is who! I hope it's not too confusing! 
> 
> the gangs all here: 
> 
> dadaroo: chan  
> mother bear: woojin  
> Gay: Minho  
> sandy: Jisung  
> emo: Changbin  
> Hannah: Hyunjin  
> Montana: Seungmin  
> fetus/baby: jeongin  
> vitamin uwu: felix  
>  
> 
> channie protection squad!!:
> 
> President: woojin  
> Vice president: Jisung  
> Secretary: Minho
> 
>    
> Gen Z killed the industry:
> 
> road work ahead: jisung  
> ninki minjaj: hyunjin  
> chipotle is my life: Seungmin 
> 
>  
> 
> also this chapter is gayer than I expected so enjoy ~

 

**The gangs all here (8):**

**2:11pm**

 

 **dadaroo:** Alright everyone be quiet

 

 **dadaroo:** i have something to say and it's important

 

 **Gay:** oh 👀👀 do tell

 

 **Montana:** minho hyung stop being a thot

 

 **Gay:** never!!

 

 **Gay:** it's the gay agenda babey!!

 

 **Montana:** never say that to me again

 

 **dadaroo:** ahem

 

 **dadaroo:** listen up u shits

 

 **sandy:** ooh daddy's pissed!!

 

 **dadaroo:** jisung i know where u live

 

 **fetus:** ominous

 

 **dadaroo:** ANYWAY

 

 **dadaroo:** Against my own judgment because you guys are a trainwreck

 

 **emo:** true

 

 **dadaroo:** I'm going to add my baby brother to the chat

 

 **Hannah:** Y E S

 

 **sandy:** i love this song!!!

 

 **mother bear:** the fact that u two are excited is,,,

 

 **mother bear:** worrying to say the least

 

 **Hannah:** I'm just ready to welcome channie hyung's brother 😊

 

 **Gay:** the thirst in these lies

 

 **Hannah:** leave me alone, this is homophobia

 

 **Gay:** I'm gay??

 

 **Hannah:** ur bi

 

 **Gay:** it's an umbrella term and u know it

 

 **Montana:** no discourse in our good minecraft servers u fucks!!

 

 **dadaroo:** every message that comes in,,,

 

 **dadaroo:** makes me want to not add Felix into this gc

 

 **emo:** valid

 

 **dadaroo:** but i will and u guys better be nice to him okay!!!

 

 **dadaroo:** he's nervous about coming to korea and Australia wasn't the nicest place to him so y'all better take care of him!!

 

 **dadaroo:** if i see a single frown on my baby's face,,,i will not hesitate to kick anyone's ass

 

 **fetus:** even ur own?

 

 **dadaroo:** even my own

 

 **sandy:** we'll be nice hyung!!

 

 **sandy:** we're a trainwreck not a bunch of bullies

 

 **dadaroo:** i know!!

 

 **dadaroo:** i trust you guys,,,I'm just as some would say,,,overprotective of felix

 

 **dadaroo:** i haven't seen him properly since senior year and even then, it's been eight years since our parents divorced and we were separated

 

 **dadaroo:** i just want this to be a good experience for him :(

 

 **mother bear:** and it will be honey!

 

 **mother bear:** right everyone??

 

 

 

 

**Channie protection squad!! (7)**

**2:45pm**

 

 **President:** so help me god all of you better say right and make sure felix has a great time or I'll break your kneecaps

 

 **vice president:** woojin hyung,,,ur terrifying sometimes

 

 **secretary:** it's kind of hot ngl

 

 **President:** Ahem

 

 **vice president:** right right on it!

 

 

 

 

**The gangs all here (8)**

**3:03pm**

 

 **sandy:** right!!

 

 **Hannah:** we'll make sure he gets well adjusted to everything

 

 **sandy:** plus i speak English so if he needs anything I can help him!!

 

 **emo:** there's no need to worry hyung, everyone here likes felix already and I'm sure we'll all become a bigger trainwreck then we were to begin with

 

 **dadaroo:** that's all a guy can hope for

 

 **dadaroo:** just,,,

 

 **dadaroo:** thank you guys,,,i know i can be a pain about this

 

 **dadaroo:** but i have faith in y'all!!!

 

 **dadaroo:** I'll add him right now

 

 **Montana:** oh boy here we go lads

 

 **dadaroo** has added **vitamin uwu**

 

 **sandy:** cursed

 

 **Hannah:** a cryptic

 

 **vitamin uwu:** channie hyung what the fuck

 

 **vitamin uwu:** thanks for the warning

 

 **Gay:** i like him

 

 **Montana:** now that's worrying!

 

 **dadaroo:** there's no better time than the present lixie!!

 

 **emo:** oh god that's cute

 

 **mother bear:** it is

 

 **mother bear:** you should see it irl, i almost melted

 

 **vitamin uwu:** woonjin hyung!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i missed you hyungie!! will you be picking me up at the airport too

 

 **sandy:** oh god he's adorable

 

 **mother bear:** of course baby!! I gotta make sure chan actually picks you up

 

 **dadaroo:** it was one (1) time

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i was at the airport for 4 hours by myself !!!

 

 **dadaroo:** i said i was sorry!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** apology denied, try again never!

 

 **Gay:** god I'm in l*ve

 

 **dadaroo:** back off

 

 **dadaroo:** anyway why don't we do introductions!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** sounds good cos i only know channie and woojin hyung

 

 **dadaroo:** alright who's first?

 

 **Gay:** I'm minho! But you can call me your boyfriend

 

 **emo:** he's so bold

 

 **sandy:** holy shit can he do that??

 

 **dadaroo:** no he cannot!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ajskksksk gay

 

 **Gay:** uhh yeah i sure hope it is

 

 **vitamin uwu:** A VINE

 

 **vitamin uwu:** forget what channie said!! You may hold my hand when i land

 

 **Gay:** sweet

 

 **Hannah:** umm share sweaty :))

 

 **vitamin uwu:** akkkskssoo

 

 **dadaroo:** i forgot how much of a panicked gay you were haha

 

 **dadaroo:** also :)) guys no flirting with the bro

 

 **vitamin uwu:** are you my hyung?

 

 **Gay:** If you're a 2000 liner than yes

 

 **vitamin uwu:** inch resting

 

 **vitamin uwu:** can i see what you look like hyung

 

 **Gay:** ;))

 

 **vitamin uwu** : IWKEKKKEE

 

 **dadaroo** : NO

 

 **Gay:** chill I'm just gonna send a selfie

 

**Gay:**

****

 

 **vitamin uwu:** OH

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i am indeed a homosexual

 

 **sandy:** mood

 

 **Gay:** I'm a sophomore in uni and I'm majoring in dance

 

 **vitamin uwu:** Woah that's so cool hyung!! I also dance!

 

 **Gay:** if you ever wanna dance together just lmk **😏**

 

 **dadaroo:** Okay who's next!!

 

 **Hannah:** chan hyung really said not today huh

 

 **Gay:**  it be like that sometimes **😔**

 

 **emo:** if we're going in age order than its me

 

 **emo:** I'm changbin

 

**emo:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** CUTE

 

 **emo:** akskks thanks

 

 **emo:** ur cute

 

 **vitamin uwu:** kaksksks

 

 **emo:** anyway I'm a freshman in uni and I'm majoring in music production

 

 **sandy:** he also raps!!!!

 

 **emo:** yes

 

 **vitamin uwu:** that's so cool

 

 **emo:** ajakks

 

 **emo:** mm yes

 

 **Hannah:** And I'll take over before Felix gives changbin hyung a stroke!

 

 **Hannah:** I'm Hyunjin!! Ur fellow 00 liner and the most beautiful boy you'll ever meet

 

 **vitamin uwu:** prove it

 

**Hannah:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** o-oh

 

**vitamin uwu:**

 

 **Hannah:** PRECIOUS

 

 **Hannah:** also I'm part of the dance club at our school so u should join us!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i will!

 

 **sandy:** I'm Han Jisung, your new best friend! I rap and do music with binnie and chan hyung

 

**sandy:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** oh my god

 

 **vitamin uwu:** you're so cute my heart

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i bust an uwu

 

 **sandy:** cursed!

 

 **sandy:** but thank u uwu

 

 **Montana:** I'm seungmin, I'm part of the choir division and the last of 00 line

 

**Montana:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** cutie!!!

 

 **vitamin uw:** all of y'all are so cute im gay

 

 **sandy:** big mood

 

 **fetus:** I'm jeongin!! I'm a year below you guys and also in choir

 

 **Hannah:** he's a fetus

 

 **fetus:** no!!!

 

**fetus:**

****

 

 **vitamin uwu:** BABY!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ladies, gents and nonbinary folk that is indeed a baby

 

 **sandy:** this inclusion, we stan!

 

 **sandy:** also

 

 **sandy** has changed **fetus's** name to **baby**

 

 **baby:** finally,,,an upgrade

 

 **Hannah:** maybe one day he will be all grown up

 

 **Montana:** god i hope not

 

 **baby:** how cryptic

 

 **Gay:** anyway its ur turn felix!! you gotta show us your pretty face!!

 

 **vitamin uwu** : I'm not as cute as y'all

 

 **dadaroo:** lies!!! ur the absolute cutest

 

 **emo:** i love how chan hyung is silent during everyone's intros but as soon as felix say anything He is there

 

 **mother bear:** why did you capitalize the H

 

 **sandy:** Chan is God confirmed

 

 **Hannah:** wbk tho

 

 **dadaroo:** ajskkskeke pardon??

 

 **vitamin uwu:** anyway I'm Felix, i dance, i can rap and i like memes

 

**vitamin uwu:**

 

 

 

 

**Gen Z killed the industry (3)**

**3:55pm**

 

 **road work ahead:** *softly but with feeling* OH FUCK

 

 **ninki minjaj:** chief this is it

 

 **chipotle is my life:** feeling real gay in this chilis tonight

 

 **road work ahead:** just wanna smooch his cheekies

 

 **ninki minjaj:** cronch on that neck

 

 **chipotle is my life:** chan hyung would kill you but god yeah same

 

 

 

 

**The gangs all here (9)**

**3:57pm**

 

 **Gay:** Holy fuck you're so cute and I've seen jisung irl

 

 **sandy:** I'd be offended if it wasn't true

 

 **sandy:** you're so pretty felix

 

 **Hannah:** adorable!!!!

 

 **Montana:** the cutest!!!

 

 **mother bear:** that's my son!!!

 

 **baby:** ^^ but also you look like a whole baby

 

 **emo:** the baby is right, you look so small and cute

 

 **sandy:** u would know a lot about being small huh

 

 **Gay:** Akskdkl that's my man!!!

 

 **emo:** jisung :))) I know where u live

 

 **vitamin uwu:** RIP jisung

 

 **vitamin uwu:** but ajksksk thank u guys so much

 

 **dadaroo:** awe I bet ur blushing!!!

 

 **Hannah** : wholesome!!

 

**vitamin uwu:**

 

 **Montana:** CURSED

 

 **dadaroo:** and this is why we can't have nice things

 

 **vitamin uwu:** *dabs*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this trainwreck of a chapter! Sorry it's so long, my brain just went off. Let me know if you prefer shorter or longer chapters! 
> 
> But ahh felix and the crew have officially met! Itll be a few more chapter until they meet irl but I'm excited for it! Updates may be slow since the end of my semester is coming up but once summer hits I'll be updating more!
> 
> I also wanna thank yall for all the comments!! oof I'm so not use to comments that it makes me so happy!! I just want to update more ;^;  
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if there's anything specific you wanna see!!
> 
>    
> 


	4. five feet and seven inches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and felix have an honest talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I have depression and writing helps ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy ~

 

**banana boat (2)**

**2:20am**

 

 **dad:** well

 

 **son:** well what?

 

 **dad:** what did you think of my friends?!

 

 **son:** *Our friends!

 

 **son:** sharing is caring channie hyung

 

 **son:** and they were p cool

 

 **son:** and hot like jfc im GAY

 

 **dad:** ajskksks pls don't tell me about how u think they're hot

 

 **dad:** I am but a simple father who doesn't even want to think about his baby dating

 

 **son:** hyung I've had a boyfriend before

 

 **son:** granted it was just one and he was an asshole but still

 

 **dad:** LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING

 

 **dad:** also ugh don't remind me

 

 **dad:** I almost flew to Australia to hunt him down

 

 **son:** qiskks you can't go after everyone who hurts me, y'know that right

 

 **dad:** um yes I can?

 

 **dad:** I'm five feet and seven inches of pure adrenaline and anxiety

 

 **dad:** I can take on God and win

 

 **dad:** nothing is scarier than an older brother scorned

 

 **son:** that's not how the saying goes but OK

 

 **son:** still

 

 **son:** promise me that you won't like idk murder one of your friends if sumn happens

 

 **dad:** I won't!!

 

 **dad:** I'm just worried about you y'know?

 

 **son:** I know and I love you for worrying but I'm turning nineteen this year and I just want a little leg room to grow and idk smooch a boy

 

**dad: 🤢**

 

 **son:** UR LITERALLY DATING WOOJIN HYUNG

 

 **son:** y'all have probably done the hokey pokey already

 

 **dad:** I'M SCREAMING PLEASE DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN

 

 **dad:** just for my sanity,,,let me be ignorant that u even know what s*x is

 

 **dad:** pls

 

 **son:** fine

 

 **son:** guess woojin hyung won't be coming to the apartment often huh

 

 **dad:** BRB GONNA THROW MYSELF OUT A WINDOW

 

**son: 🤠🤠🤠**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers, it's me ya boy. I said I wouldn't update so soon and this is short anyway but my health mentally and physically is deteriorating rn and writing really helps distract myself from the pain. Also I'm really attached to these characters already and I really wanted to show some more of chanlix's relationship. They care a lot about each other and it makes me happy.  
> Anyway, comments are always welcomed and I hope y'all have a good day/night!
> 
> *p.s kpop profiles said chan is 171cms aka 5'7 so I hope that's accurate
> 
>  


	5. always find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix arrives and everyone gets emotional (especially Chan).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me soft so enjoy ~!

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**9:34am**

 

 **dadaroo:** Alright gays, who wants to come with me to pick up lixie?

 

 **sandy:** ME

 

 **mother bear:** *us

 

 **mother bear:** also darling, the kids have school

 

 **sandy:** awww woojin hyung ur no fun :((

 

 **Gay:** sucks for yall but I don't have class!!

 

 **Gay:** which means I get to hold Felix's hand!!!

 

 **dadaroo:** woojinnie

 

 **mother bear:** no channie we cannot forget to pick up minho

 

 **Gay:** hey!!!

 

 **Hannah:** not fair!!

 

 **Hannah:** why does minho hyung get to see the cutie first :((

 

 **Gay:** cos I'm not a baby so I get to choose when to go to class

 

 **Montana:** this is homophobic

 

 **mother bear:** dont. start.

 

**Gay: 🤐**

 

**Montana: 🤐**

 

 **dadaroo:** binnie are you coming with

 

 **emo:** as much as I would like to, I have class at 11 :((

 

 **emo:** life really said fuck changbin lives 😭😭

 

 **sandy:** okay edgelord

 

 **sandy:** at least ur in the same boat as us

 

 **emo:** that doesn't make me feel better at all, thanks!

 

 **Hannah:** make sure to update us and send pictures minho hyung!!!

 

 **baby:** ^^^

 

 **dadaroo:** I shall let this slide because I'm too excited

 

 **dadaroo:** can't wait to see my baby bro!!!

 

 **dadaroo:** gonna give him a hug and squish his cheeks!!!

 

 **Hannah:** so wholesome

 

 **sandy:** hyung ur so precious,,,

 

 **baby:** must protect,,,

 

 **Montana:** I can't believe we're really gonna miss seeing this irl **😔**

 

 **sandy:** press f to pay respect

 

 **Gay:** f

 

 **Hannah:** f

 

 **Montana:** f

 

 **emo:** f

 

 **baby:** f

 

 **dadaroo:** F

 

 **sandy:** woojin hyung >:(

 

 **mother bear:** ugh fine

 

 **mother bear:** F

 

**sandy: 😔**

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**10:55am**

 

 **Gay:** hyung I can see you vibrating

 

 **mother bear:** shhhhh let him be

 

 **mother bear:** he hasn't seen felix in so long :((

 

 **dadaroo:** y'know I can see this chat right?

 

 **dadaroo:** but also **😭😭**

 

 **dadaroo:** it's been three years since I've seen him

 

 **dadaroo:** and god I missed him so much

 

 **Gay:** hyungie don't cry :((

 

 **sandy:** hyung :((

 

 **Hannah:** we promise we'll make sure Felix adjusts and has a great time here so you don't have to worry too much

 

 **mother bear:** chan's crying more ;;

 

 **mother bear:** truly love this man more than anything

 

 **emo:** guys wtf I didn't expect to be emotional

 

 **sandy:** soft hours: [OPEN]

 

 

 

 

**banana boat (2):**

**11:11am**

 

 **son:** CHANNIE!!!!

 

 **son:** I'm here!!!

 

 **son:** Just gotta get my luggage

 

 **dad:** I love you so much lixie

 

 **dad:** I'm so glad ur here

 

 **son:** oh, hyung are you crying?

 

 **dad:** no!!!

 

 **dad:** it's just raining on my face

 

 **son:** got my luggage and ready to give you the phattest hug ever

 

 **dad:** god ur so lame

 

 **dad:** now come hug me

 

 **son:** zooming my way there!!

 

 

 

 

“Felix”

 

It's more of a soft cry then a greeting but it makes Felix's eyes water regardless. He only takes a few more steps before he's engulfed in Chan's arms.

 

He clings on to Chan, a few tears falling down his face as his hands clutch onto his brother's jacket.

 

Felix is reminded of eight years ago, when he had joined his father at the airport to say goodbye to his mom and Chan. He was ten years old -- old enough to understand what was going on but too young to understand that he wouldn't be seeing Chan for a long time.

 

_“Always find me, yeah?” Thirteen year old Chan had said through his tears as he gave Felix a long hug, “I'm not gonna leave you behind.”_

 

He remembers crying as his mom took Chan's hand and boarded. He was alone, the only thing keeping him afloat were Chan's words.

 

 _I promise I'll make my way back to you Channie,_ his determined ten year old self had promised.

 

And now as he cries into his hyung's arms, he thinks he finally made it.

 

_He's home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is finally in Korea!! He'll be meeting Minho in the next chapter. I promise he'll meet everyone soon but Felix needs a little time to adjust to Korea and the kids have school lol. Gotta prepare Felix's panicked gay self lol. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed!! Thank you to every single one of you that has commented so far uwu.
> 
>  


	6. jisung ur gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gay and Felix is an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was suppose to be minlix but the jilix jumped out. I'll make it up to you minlix shippers in the future I promise. Anyway, enjoy ~!
> 
> p.s small reminder on who is who for the gen z killed the industry gc:
> 
> road work ahead: jisung  
> ninki minjaj: hyunjin  
> chipotle is my life: Seungmin

 

Minho watches as Chan and Felix hug -- they've been in that position for a while now and the people around them are starting to get annoyed. He turns to Woojin, his eyes begging him to do anything but his hyung just shrugs. He sighs.

 

 _Guess I gotta do everything around here,_ he thinks as he clears his throat to get the two Australians’ attention.

 

Chan makes a noise, obviously not pleased that he has to let go of his brother but turns to look at him regardless.

 

“Aren't you going to introduce us hyung?”

 

Chan gives him a deadpan look, “Lix knows Woojin and he knows what you look like so that's not very necessary.”

 

“Stop trying to be intimidating, it's not working.” Felix says with an eye roll and Minho stops himself from cooing at him. Felix has the cutest accent as he speaks Korean.

 

Minho steps forward, a smirk on his pretty face, “I'm Lee Minho, as you _obviously_ know, but you can call me your boyfriend.”

 

“Jesus christ Minho-”

 

“The thottery-”

 

He ignores Chan and Woojin as Felix laughs. His freckles become more noticeable and he's ready to combust on the spot because oh dear, Felix laughs like an angel. Everything is holy and angelic about him and my, my, Minho want to have a taste-

 

_Focus!_

 

“I'm Felix, _obviously._ It's nice to meet you in person hyung! I hope we'll get along well.” Felix says with a bright smile.

 

“So cute ~” Minho says, unable to stop himself from melting at how utterly adorable Felix is.

 

Chan is glaring at him but he ignores it in favor of watching the pretty blush on Felix's face spread.

 

“I bet the others are so mad that they didn't get to see this.” Woojin says, changing the subject before Chan strangles Minho for his flirting.

 

“Right! We need to tell the groupchat what's up.”

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**11:22am**

 

 **Gay:** YALL

 

 **Gay:** YOU GUYS JUST MISSED THE MOST PRECIOUS THING EVER

 

 **Gay:** woojin hyung actually shed tears

 

 **mother bear:** he's right,,,I wept

 

 **sandy:** WHAT HAPPENED???

 

 **Hannah:** More importantly, did you get a picture of Felix?????

 

 **Gay:** I did

 

 **Hannah:** sweet

 

 **Gay:** anyway, it was so cute y'all

 

 **Gay:** Chan hyung couldn't spot felix so Woojin hyung had to point him out and wow, felix looks like a whole model 🥰🥰😏😏

 

 **mother bear:** ahem

 

 **Gay:** right, right

 

 **Gay:** and channie hyung just stops. It's like every worry or stress he has just leaves him and the look on his face is just pure happiness

 

 **Gay:** by this point, felix has spotted chan hyung and is like zooming to him

 

 **Gay:** all chan hyung says or well cries out is “felix”

 

 **Gay:** they start hugging and crying and my cold dead heart felt alive once again

 

 **Montana:** jisung is crying in math class ajsks

 

 **sandy:** SHUT UP SJSIS

 

 **sandy:** this makes me so happy I love chan hyung so much

 

 **dadaroo:** sungie ;;

 

 **sandy:** be gone demon, I'm already emotional!!!

 

 **Hannah:** 3racha are gonna have a cuddle fest the next time they see each other

 

 **emo:** mayhaps!

 

 **Hannah:** anygay, you said you had pics minho hyung **👀**

 

 **Gay:** yes!

 

 **Gay:** sorry I was trying to avoid chan hyung

 

 **dadaroo:** Stop hitting on my brother you thot!!

 

 **Gay:** he said I could hold his hand, back off crispy

 

 **sandy:** CRISPY AJAKSKSOS

 

 **baby:** HASKSKKSK CRISPY HYUNG

 

 **sandy** has changed **dadaroo's** name to **crispy**

 

 **crispy:** a bitch just tries to protect his brother's chastity and this is what he gets,,,the disrespect

 

 **baby:** ajskekkekek

 

 **Gay:** I'M JUST HOLDING HIS HAND

 

 **Hannah:** but u want more

 

 **Gay:**....

 

 **mother bear:** stop, you're gonna give chan an aneurism and he has to drive

 

 **Montana:** what's felix doing during all of this?

 

 **vitamin uwu:** frankly I'm enjoying myself

 

 **sandy:** FELIX!!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** SUNGIE!!!!

 

 **Hannah:** I can't tell if this is gay or not and that frightens me

 

 **sandy:** you're in Korea now!!!

 

 **sandy:** gonna smooch ur cheeks when I meet you

 

 **vitamin uwu:** bet

 

 **sandy:** challenge accepted!

 

 **Gay:** the look of defeat on chan hyung's face?

 

 **Gay:** priceless

 

 **Gay:** anyway here's pictures of felix

 

 **vitamin uwu:** Nooooo I look so bad rn

 

 **Gay:** please felix, you can't possibly look bad

 

**Gay:**

****

 

 **Hannah:** shitty quality BUT DAMN SON

 

 **Gay:** oh dont worry theres more **😏**

 

**Gay:**

**Gay:**

****

 

 **Montana:** [REST]

 

 

 

 

**Gen Z killed the industry (3):**

**12:02pm**

 

 **road work ahead:** he has freckles,,,,gonna jump off a bridge

 

 **ninki minjaj:** he's so hot what the fuck

 

 **chipotle is my life:** yet so cute as the same time

 

 **road work ahead:** my dick is hard but my heart is soft

 

 **ninki minjaj:** JISUNG AJKSODOEOEOE

 

 **chipotle is my life:** god what a fucking mood

 

 **ninki minjaj:** chan hyung is gonna kill us all, good bye!

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**12:06pm**

 

 **baby:** hyung,,,ur so attractive ajksks

 

 **sandy:** bro u can like, get it

 

 **Hannah:** JISUNG AKEKS

 

 **sandy:** no homo tho

 

 **Montana:** JISUNG UR GAY

 

 **sandy:** *pan

 

 **Montana:** you know what I meant

 

 **vitamin uwu:** KAKSKKDKEKE

 

 **vitamin uwu:** I really don't look that great ajsjsk

 

 **vitamin uwu:** but thank you!!!

 

 **vitamin: @sandy** you can get it if it's full homo

 

 **sandy:** AHSIEIIELEKEKKEOEEKEO1

 

 **sandy:** [CLOSE]

 

 **Hannah:** idk what'll kill jisung faster, felix flirting with him or chan hyung

 

 **mother bear:** it'll be chan

 

 **crispy:** it'll be me

 

 **Montana:** f

 

 **baby:** f

 

 **Gay:** f

 

 **emo:** f

 

 **vitamin uwu:** f

 

 **sandy:** f 😔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess but boy did I have fun writing it. As always, comments are appreciated! Have a nice day/night y'all
> 
> p.s let's pretend all the airport previews are from the same day ajsksks


	7. #shootersforbangchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix needs attention, cue 3racha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! Here's chapter seven! Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s new gc so here's the guide on who is who
> 
> #shootersforbangchan (aka 3racha):
> 
> captain: chan  
> shooter 1: jisung  
> shooter 2: changbin

**banana boat (2):**

**11:20am**

 

 **son:** hyuuuuuung

 

 **son:** big brooooo

 

 **son:** I know u can see my messages u thot

 

 **dad:** what felix?

 

 **son:** channie!! my bestest bro, the most wonderful person in the world!!

 

 **dad:** what do u want

 

 **son:** why must u assume I want something

 

 **son:** i am just a pure boy

 

 **dad:** what is it?

 

 **son:** can u invite the rest of 3racha over?? pls!

 

 **dad:** why?

 

 **son:** i just want to meet them!

 

 **son:** i only know them from the gc but they seem cool

 

 **son:** plus all the company I've had for the last 3 days is you and I'm mclosing it

 

 **son:** i need attention or I'll perish!!

 

 **dad:** fine

 

 **dad:** but they better keep their hands to themselves!!

 

 **son:** 🙄🙄

 

 

 

 

**#shootersforbangchan (3):**

**12:30pm**

 

 **captain:** okay who changed the group chat name

 

 **shooter 1:** me obviously

 

 **shooter 2:** everyday jisung proves just how utterly whipped he is for you

 

 **shooter 1:** leave me alone!! u agreed to the name!!!

 

 **shooter 2:** I never said I wasn't whipped for him either!!

 

 **captain:** yall are a mess

 

 **captain:** but I love you guys too **💕**

 

 **shooter 1:** uwu

 

 **shooter 2:** disgusting

 

 **shooter 2:** also did u have sumn to say hyung?

 

 **captain:** i did

 

 **captain:** felix won't stop bothering me to invite you guys over

 

 **captain:** he said he's tired of being smothered by me which !! rude !!

 

 **captain:** i miss when he use to cling to me, now he thinks about boys 🤢

 

 **shooter 2:** hyung ur literally dating a boy

 

 **shooter 2:** we're all gay

 

 **shooter: 1:** *pan

 

 **shooter 2:** shut it jisung

 

 **shooter 2:** anyway, he's grown up, it's natural. You'll just have to get use to it hyung

 

 **captain:** i am, sort of

 

 **captain:** i just don't wanna see you guys ogle my brother **🤢🤢**

 

 **shooter 1:** he's pretty !!

 

 **captain:** ur right and u should say it but still!!

 

 **captain:** be gone!!

 

**shooter 1: 🤠🤠**

 

 **shooter 2:** losers

 

 **shooter 2:** I'm free to come over, I'd like to meet felix irl

 

 **shooter 1:** 👀👀

 

 **captain:** no!!

 

 **shooter 1:** i'll be there soon hyung!

 

 **shooter 1:** i'm zooming!! to smooch felix’s cheekies!!

 

 **captain:** NO!!

 

**shooter 1: 🥰🥰**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the wait between chapters. I didn't get many comments on the last chapter and so I felt bad (not your guy's fault I promise) before I realized that I'm writing for myself and that I should be free to post /update because I want to, whenever i want to. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm excited for the jilix/changlix that's comin in the next chapter!


	8. the gay agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally meets Jisung and Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Also this is the last chapter for the week since its finals week. Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s reminder for the Gen Z gc:
> 
> road work ahead: jisung  
> ninki minjaj: Hyunjin  
> chipotle is my life: seungmin

 

“Felix they'll be here soon.”

 

Chan sighs as he watches his brother vibrate from excitement. He's cleaned the apartment, studied Korean and even baked cookies while waiting for Jisung and Changbin to arrive.

 

“I know! I'm just excited.” Felix says with a smile as he flops onto the couch.

 

It's cute, how excited Felix is to see his friends and it makes Chan want to scoop him up and protect him from the world.

 

No matter how old Felix gets, he think he'll always feel this way.

 

He's pulled from his musings by the doorbell. Felix springs up, “It's them!”

 

He stops before reaching the door. He looks back at Chan, his face nervous.

 

“Channie, can you?”

 

Chan smiles and nods his head. He stops to place a kiss onto Felix's forehead  before opening the door.

 

“Where's my Lixie?!”

 

“Jisung calm down!”

 

Changbin grabs Jisung by the hoodie before he can reach Felix. Felix just laughs and Chan can see the way they stare at him in awe.

 

 _Great, they've fallen in love with him,_ Chan thinks.

 

“Hi Sungie.” Felix says with a small wave. Jisung gapes, his eyes going wide in wonder.

 

“Your voice is so deep oh my god I'm gay.” He says as he reaches out to grab his hand in excitement.

 

“Hands off Felix.” Chan says defeated. He knows it's not going to happen but he can try. He closes the door as Jisung pouts at him.

 

“C'mon hyung, he's so pretty I just wanna smooch his face.”

 

Changbin facepalms, “He's so brave but such an idiot.”

 

“You can smooch my face Jisung!” Felix says happily, “But only if it's full homo.”

 

Jisung looks like all his dreams have come true. In that moment, Chan knows Jisung wouldn't hesitate to do anything as long as it makes Felix happy.

 

_We're all just whipped for him huh?_

 

“You can smooch me too Changbin hyung.” Felix says with a wink.

 

Changbin sputters, his face going red and Chan can physically see as he shuts down in gay panic and decides to intervene. _He'll thank me later, hopefully._

 

“Alright! Let's watch a movie instead of ogling my brother.”

 

“You're no fun hyung.” Felix says, his cheeks flushed from where Jisung had kissed him.

 

“I'm all fun, now go put on your favorite movie.” He directs Felix who rolls his eyes but obeys him.

 

Chan turns to glare at his fellow rappers. “What happened to the bro code?”

 

Changbin scoffs, “We're not hets Chan hyung.”

 

“Also there's nothing about really pretty brothers!” Jisung inputs.

 

Chan sighs, feeling like he's aged seventy years. “Fine but can you guys at least tone it down. Felix is practically my baby and I really don't wanna see you feel him up.”

 

Chan shudders in disgust at the thought and Jisung squeaks, “We wouldn't do that hyung!”

 

“Binnie hyung! Jisungie! Come sit with me.” Felix says happily as he snuggles into the couch, pink blanket ready for cuddles.

 

Changbin and Jisung turn to look at him, both begging him to let them go.

 

“Fine fine. I'm going to order food for us, hands above the waist at all times.”

 

The two nod and practically run to sit next to Felix.

 

Chan looks at the three on the couch and smiles. It's a fond smile and he knows if Minho was here he'd call him out for being a sappy fuck.

 

He knows Changbin and Jisung like the back of his hand. They've been his family for so long. After he lost Felix, he had no one but them. He trusts them with his life and he knows it goes both ways.

 

They mean no harm and he knows that if Felix were to fall in love with either of them he'd be happy for them. There are few people he would trust with his baby and Changbin and Jisung are definitely on that list.

 

Still, he would prefer not to see Felix sit in Changbin's lap as Jisung places kiss on his freckles but that's the price of having loving friends.

 

 _Two loveable idiots,_ he thinks fondly, _but they're my loveable idiots._

 

He quickly places an order for fried chicken before joining them on the couch.

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**6:07pm**

 

 **crispy:** jisung stop sneaking your hand up Felix's shirt u thot

 

 **crispy:** I forgot this was my username

 

 **crispy** has changed their username to **dadaroo**

 

 **sandy:** sorry sorry

 

 **sandy:** he's just so squishy and cute **🥰🥰**

 

 **Hannah:** JISUNG GOT TO MEET FELIX???

 

 **Hannah:** this is homophobia!!! what the fuck!!!

 

 **Hannah:** i wanna sneak my hand up Felix's shirt 😔😔

 

 **dadaroo:** no one will sneak their hand up my baby's shirt and that's final!!

 

 **vitamin uwu** : why aren't you guys watching the movie!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** do you guys not like tangled :((

 

 **dadaroo:** no of course we do baby!!

 

 **dadaroo:** i just had to stop jisung from being a thot

 

 **emo:** can you guys shut up, ur making felix sad >:(((

 

 **baby:** how dare u make felix hyung sad >:(!!!!

 

 **mother bear:** my felix senses are tingling

 

 **mother bear:** who made my baby sad? who do I have to drop kick

 

 **Montana:** ur bf

 

 **dadaroo:** i didn't mean to make him sad :((

 

 **vitamin uwu:** its okay channie!! you've seen this movie with me over twenty times!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** it can get repetitive

 

 **vitamin uwu:** that's why I'm glad binnie hyung and Jisungie are here uwu

 

 **sandy:** we're happy to be here angel **🥰🥰**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** do you guys wanna see the picture I took with changbin hyung???

 

 **mother bear:** of course dear!!

 

 **baby:** give us this ult interaction

 

 **Hannah:** ahsdjdkkd pls

 

**vitamin uwu:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** don't we look cute?

 

 

 

 

 

**Gen z killed the industry (3):**

**6:35pm**

 

 **ninki minaj:** OH MY SISOSOEOODODODO

 

**ninki minaj:**

 

 **ninki minaj:** I'M SO GAY

 

 **chipotle is my life:** you guys know who I have a crush on but damn if I wouldn't **😏😔**

 

**road work ahead:**

 

 **ninki minjaj:** JISUNG AJSKKSOS

 

 **chipotle is my life:** god yeah same

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**6:55pm**

 

 **mother bear:** you guys look so cute!!

 

 **baby:** felix hyung ur so pretty!!

 

 **sandy:** that's my best friends, fuck it up best friends!!

 

 **dadaroo:** language

 

 **dadaroo:** also that's my babies!!

 

 **Montana:** cute!

 

 **Montana:** it looks like felix is almost on changbin hyung's lap

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i am!

 

 **emo:** he is!

 

 **dadaroo:** he is

 

 **sandy:** chan hyung has given up on asking us to stop being gay with felix

 

 **Hannah:** this is a win for the gays!

 

 **baby:** the gay agenda is just loving felix hyung

 

 **sandy:** RT

 

 **vitamin uwu:** 🥰🥰

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof an update so soon! Thank you so so much for all your comments on the last chapter, they made me really happy! Like I said in the beginning, today starts finals week so I won't be updating until Friday or Saturday! I hope you guys liked the small amount of changlix and jilix. I swear I want to write more changlix but the jilix just jumps out for some reason. Also ;)) we'll be heading into some angsty stuff in the next chapter, especially with the member we haven't seen in the last two chapters. Any guesses?
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a good day/week!


	9. conversation read at 5:06pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry if I did something wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the angst 😔 it's gonna be a long ass ride my dudes. Enjoy ~

**the gangs all here (9):**

**4:01pm**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i can't believe this it

 

 **vitamin uwu:** all my freedom?

 

 **vitamin uwu:** Gone!

 

 **emo:** im confusion

 

 **sandy:** u good bro?

 

 **dadaroo:** ignore the baby

 

 **dadaroo:** he's just being dramatic cos his first day of school is tomorrow

 

 **vitamin uwu:** the horror!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** me,,,being stuck,,,imprisoned!!

 

 **Hannah:** what drama is this

 

 **Montana:** ur one to talk about drama

 

 **Hannah:** touché

 

 **sandy:** anyway

 

 **sandy:** i'm so excited that you'll be joining us felix!!

 

 **sandy:** finally 00 line will be complete!!

 

 **baby:** finally I'll get to meet you irl hyung

 

 **emo:** i had forgotten some of you hadn't met Lix yet

 

 **Montana:** lix 👀👀

 

 **emo:** be gone satan!!!

 

**Montana: 👀👀**

 

 **Montana:** also how could u forget when hyunjin went on a seven paragraph essay on why it was unfair he hadn't met felix yet

 

 **Hannah:** it's homophobia and in this essay I will-

 

 **mother bear:** dont u dare

 

 **Hannah:** 🤐

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i'll meet u tomorrow hyunjinnie!!

 

 **Hannah:** exciting!!

 

 **Hannah:** can't wait to hold ur hand!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** the look on channie hyung's face is so funny ajksks

 

 **dadaroo:** i'm just thinking about all the people who are gonna see you and try things

 

 **dadaroo:** the curse of having a beautiful son 😔

 

 **vitamin uwu:** qjsjskke hyung pls!!!

 

 **Hannah:** don't worry hyung!

 

 **Hannah:** we'll make sure no one does anything 😤

 

 **Montana:** we're the felix protection squad now 😤

 

 **dadaroo:** i'm not sure why but I'm not exactly comforted by that

 

 **Hannah:** the lack of faith is astounding

 

 **baby:** yeah hyung!

 

 **baby:** at least have faith in me not dumb and dumber lol

 

 **Hannah:** hey!

 

 **Montana:** he's not wrong

 

 **Hannah:** minnie!!

 

 **sandy:** hyungs :(

 

 **emo:** what's wrong jisung? who do I have to kill?

 

 **baby:** changbin hyung being whipped? it's more likely than you think!

 

 **baby:** but I agree, give me a name jisung hyung

 

 **sandy:** it's no one

 

 **sandy:** just

 

 **sandy:** has anyone see minho hyung?

 

 **mother bear:** he's not with you?

 

 **mother bear:** he left our class as soon as the bell rung, I assumed he was with you by now

 

 **mother bear:** tbh he wasn't looking that well in class to begin with :/

 

 **sandy:** ah, that makes me more anxious

 

 **sandy:** minho hyung has never missed movie night

 

 **sandy:** never in three years :((

 

 **dadaroo:** i'm sure he's okay Jisungie, maybe he just felt sick and went home

 

 **sandy:** but he didn't tell me…

 

 **dadaroo:** i'm sure it slipped his mind

 

 **dadaroo:** don't worry too much sungie

 

 

 

 

 

**what if 😳 we kissed 😏 in the dorms (2):**

**4:45pm**

 

 **🅱️innie:** alright what's wrong

 

 **Min🍆:** nothing wrong binnie

 

 **🅱️innie:** oh, so you are online

 

 **🅱️innie:** wanna explain why you haven't messaged jisung?

 

 **🅱️innie:** you know how he gets when he's anxious

 

 **Min🍆:** i forgot, no big deal

 

 **🅱️innie** : alright, what the hell is wrong with you

 

 **Min🍆** : watch your tone changbin, I'm still your hyung

 

 **🅱️innie** : fuck honorifics, what the fuck is going on with you

 

 **🅱️innie** : you know jisung better than any of us, YOU know what happens when he gets anxious and you especially are the first one ready to be there and take care of him

 

 **🅱️innie** : you started movie night because you knew you'd graduate before him so you needed an excuse to see him every week

 

 **🅱️innie** : in three years you have never missed a single movie night

 

 **🅱️innie** : please hyung, tell me what wrong

 

 **Min🍆** : nothing's wrong, I'm fine

 

 **Min** 🍆: just let it go

 

 **🅱️innie** : hyung!

 

 **🅱️innie** : hyung c'mon

 

 **🅱️innie:** at least message jisung you asshole

 

 

 

 

 

 **soulmates** 😘🥰 **(2)** :

**5:00pm**

 

 **baby 🥰:** hyung where are you

 

 **baby 🥰:** hyung please

 

 **baby 🥰** : I'm sorry

 

 **baby 🥰:** I'm sorry if I did something wrong

 

 **baby 🥰:** please

 

**conversation read at 5:06pm**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my last final and it's time for angst town babey!! I've planned chapters 9-15 and 😔😔 sorry in advance folks! Also got some notes so get ready for some reading:  
> \- there will be two relationship tags added soon and I just wanna say!! just cos a relationship comes together, doesn't mean they won't be a little open for some felix loving (I love poly and open relationships)  
> \- there will be a new potential love interest for felix (maybe? idk I just wanna include him) and he's from another group who just happened to have gotten their first win 👀  
> \- What do we think of felix in skirts and such cos I'm so gonna include that in the next chapter.
> 
> Okay I'm done but yeah, let me know what u thought and I'll include my Twitter and cc if you wanna yell about this chapter  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	10. hyunjin, gay and caffeinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's first day begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small break from the angst! Enjoy ~

**the gangs all here (9):**

  **7:07am**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** today's the day!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** d-day

 

 **vitamin uwu:** goodbye freedom 😔

 

 **Hannah:** felix it's 7am why r u awake so early

 

 **Hannah:** class doesn't start for another hour and a half

 

 **dadaroo:** felix takes forever in the morning

 

 **dadaroo:** he's also very loud and wakes up his wonderful big brother up :))

 

 **vitamin uwu:** sorry hyung!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** but now you can take pics of my outfit!

 

**Montana:**

felix: oh no I woke channie hyung up :(

felix: 💕 stan list 💕

 

 **Hannah:** akskksks honestly tho

 

 **vitamin uwu:** once you see my outfit you shall perish

 

 **dadaroo:** are you going all out lixie?

 

 **vitamin uwu:** duh

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i dress to impress 😏

 

 **Hannah:** cursed

 

 **emo:** why are y'all blowing up my phone with notifs

 

 **emo:** a bitch (me) wants to sleep

 

 **Hannah:** blame felix

 

 **emo:** impossible

 

 **emo:** he's an angel and we're all glad he's here

 

 **baby:** whipped

 

 **vitamin uwu:** this is why binnie hyung is the best

 

 **vitamin:** mwah 😘😘😘🥰🥰🥰

 

 **emo:** AJKSKDKKDKD

 

 **Hannah:** yeah big mood

 

 **baby:** i'm excited to see your outfit hyung!

 

 **Hannah:** I bet you'll look amazing 🤩

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i'm almost done

 

 **vitamin uwu:** channie get ready

 

 **dadaroo:** ah the things I do for this brat

 

 **vitamin uwu:** you love me!

 

 **dadaroo:** yeah I do

 

 **mother bear:** i'm soft

 

 **emo:** this is so precious

 

 **vitamin uwu:** love you too hyungie!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** now are you guys ready 😤

 

 **Hannah:** YES

 

 **Montana:** yeet

 

 **dadaroo:** you guys aren't ready but hit em with it lixie

 

**vitamin uwu:**

****

 

 **Hyunjin:** JASKEKKEKEKLLEPRO FELIX HOLY FUCK

 

 **baby:** HYUNG?? YOU LOOK INCREDIBLE???!

 

 **Montana:** WOW U REALLY OUT THERE LOOKING THAT GOOD HUH??

 

 **mother bear:** felix you look stunning!!! that's my baby!!

 

**Hannah:**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** HYUNJIN SJSKKSKSKEKE

 

 **Hannah:** i'm gay and ready to hold ur hand!!!!

 

 **Hannah:** let me cronch that neck!!

 

 **Montana:** HYUNJINSHSJJSKEK

 

 **Montana:** chan hyung is gonna kill you

 

**dadaroo:**

****

 

 **dadaroo:** that's my baby ur talking about

 

 **dadaroo:** watch ur mouth you thot

 

**vitamin uwu:**

****

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ajksks guys thank you so much oh my God I'm so happy you like my outfit

 

 **vitamin uwu:** (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 **emo:** so precious,,,

 

 **dadaroo:** enough ogling you uglies

 

 **dadaroo:** get ready for school and come eat ur brekkie lixie

 

 **vitamin uwu:** omw!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i'll see u guys soon mwah 😘

 

 **Hannah:** god I'm so gay

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**8:00am**

 

 **dadaroo:** @ the babies, who's here already

 

 **Hannah:** i just parked my car so we're all here hyung!

 

 **dadaroo:** okay good cos I need to leave soon but I want someone to show felix around

 

 **sandy:** i can do it!

 

 **sandy:** we're the sunshine twins after all!

 

 **Hannah:** back off squirrel!

 

 **Montana:** hyunjin is zooming to the office

 

**baby:**

straight people: 5 minute walk

hyunjin, gay and caffeinated: 2 minute walk

 

 **Montana:** akskksks the accuracy

 

 **Hannah:** i'm heRE OH MY GOD FELIX

 

 

 

"Hyunjin don't you dare-!"

 

Chan's threat is ignored as Hyunjin leans forward and kisses Felix on the lips. Felix giggles and leans up to give Hyunjin another smooch.

 

"Gaaaaay!" Jisung calls out as soon as he sees them. He's smiling but the bags under his eyes say another story. Chan feels his parental instincts flare up in worry.

 

"I can't believe you've done this." Seungmin says, quoting a vine.

 

"A vine!! Seungmin you're my fave." Felix says as he grabs Seungmin's hand excitedly.

 

"What about me?" Jeongin says with a pout. Felix squeals when he sees him.

 

"Baby!!"

 

Felix wraps Jeongin in a hug who blushes bright red. It's funny to see how whipped everyone is for his brother.

 

"Alright get to class. Text the group chat if you guys need anything okay?"

 

It's a general statement, the other probably assuming it's for Felix but Chan directs it towards Jisung who won't meet his eyes.

 

He sighs, placing one last kiss on each of the kid's foreheads before leaving.

 

_Please let everything be okay today._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know i said the angst would be coming but this chapter got really long so I had to split it. Do you guys want part two like now or should i wait? Also some of u guessed correctly for the love interest so he'll be appearing soon 😏. Omg thank you for all the comments btw!! It makes me so happy to see y'all enjoying the fic!  
> What did you guys think of the outfit btw? I yelled imagining felix in that outfit. Also omg the hyunlix in this chapter? amazing! There will be some hyunsung in the next chapter.


	11. [message not sent]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's first day comes to an end with a pretty boy and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to introduce felix's potential love interest and just, it was very predictable.  
> Also here's the guide on who is who for the enemies 😤 to friends 😊 to lovers 😳? groupchat:  
> opponent: jisung  
> lover: hyunjin
> 
> Enjoy ~

**the gangs all here (9):**

  **3** **:03pm**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** GUYS

 

 **vitamin uwu:** AKSKDKKDKD

 

 **vitamin uwu:** HOLY FUCK

 

 **dadaroo:** language

 

 **vitamin uwu:** *HOLY FRICK

 

 **Hannah** **:** what's wrong felix?? are you hurt??

 

 **vitamin uwu:** I'M SO GAY

 

 **vitamin uwu:**

 

 **sandy:** we're aware but what brought this on?

 

 **vitamin uwu:** I get to my English class right? It's the advanced one for like native speakers and shit

 

 **dadaroo:** language

 

 **vitamin uwu:** And so I walk in and the teacher makes me do my intro and tell everyone I'm from Australia which not cool

 

 **vitamin uwu:** but then he tells me to sit in the empty seat in the middle of the row which fine, I usually like to sit in the middle anyway

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i sit down and a few seats in front of me, to my left, I see god

 

  **emo** : god??

 

 **vitamin uwu:** god!! like that's the prettiest boy I've ever seen holy fuck

 

 **Hannah:** um

 

 **vitamin uwu:** and he notices me staring like a CREEP AJSKKS AND HE AKKSKSKS

 

 **vitamin uwu:** He smiled at me !!!!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** and he introduced himself and HE'S SO CUTE OMG

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i wanna hold his hand and smooch him

 

**vitamin uwu:**

 

 **emo:** chan looks like he's gonna pass out it's so funny ajskks

 

 **dadaroo:** he's growing up so fast,,,,

 

 **dadaroo:** he wants to kiss a boy!!

 

 **Montana:** hyunjin kissed him this morning?? he kissed back??

 

 **dadaroo:** the horror!!

 

 **sandy:** what's this guy's name anyway

 

 **Montana:** gotta scope him out 😤

 

 **vitamin uwu:** akskkss pls don't

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i want him to like me so don't go scaring him off!!

 

 **dadaroo:** his name lixie

 

 **vitamin uwu:** eric sohn 🥰

 

 

 

 

 

**enemies 😤 to friends 😊 to lovers 😳? (2):**

**3:30pm**

 

 **opponent:** mmm this doesn't set well with me and idk why

 

 **lover:** same

 

 **lover:** like uhhhh he said that this _eric_ guy is the prettiest boy he's ever seen when hello, I exist

 

 **opponent:** honestly fair point

 

 **opponent:** ur the prettiest boy I've ever seen tbh

 

 **lover:** uwu thank u my precious opponent

 

 **opponent:** i love how we dated for three months and this is the most affectionate you've ever been with me

 

 **lover:** KSKSKSK please I was shy and figuring it all out

 

 **lover:** plus we made out a lot 😏😏

 

 **opponent:** true, that was good 😏😏

 

 **opponent:** let’s bring it back to 1:40

 

 **lover:** SNSD!! My queens ugh iconic

 

 **lover:** we should date and bring felix into our poly relationship

 

 **opponent:** if only 😔😔

 

 **opponent:** u know what's going on with me :)))

 

 **opponent:** plus felix might actually have a crush on that eric guy from his class

 

 **lover:** gross 🤢

 

 **lover:** i mean I'm right here ready to be smooched

 

 **lover:** also still no word from minho hyung?

 

 **opponent:** no :((

 

 **opponent:** i stopped messaging him after the 30th text tbh

 

 **opponent:** guess I'm not worth even a text back!

 

 **lover:** baby don't say that, you know it's not true >:((

 

 **lover:** where are you??

 

 **opponent:** the library, in our usual spot

 

 **lover:** omw to give you hugs and kisses okay, you shouldn't feel bad alone

 

 **opponent:** thank u jinnie

 

 **opponent:** [message not sent] _i wish it was you instead_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so he's here! Welcome Eric to this mess of a fic. Ajsks i really hope i got his name right, I'm only just starting to stan the boyz.  
> Poor jisung :(( also wow that revelation! Jisung and hyunjin did in fact date and it will be mentioned again later 👀 I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be taking a break from writing for a few days just to really get the plot solidified >> Have a nice night/day everyone and pls wish me luck because got7 ticketing is tomorrow!


	12. let's do it baby i know the law!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a single snowflake to start an avalanche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler to bring us to the angst arc. I'll clear some stuff up at the end. Enjoy ~

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**12:34pm**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** @ the elderly: i get to spend the day with u tomorrow!

 

 **emo:** hold on, did you just call ME elderly?

 

 **mother bear:** oh great here we go

 

 **emo:** this is absolutely not funny, delete this immediately or my lawyer will be in contact

 

 **vitamin uwu:** let’s do it baby i know the law!

 

 **dadaroo:** everyday we stray further and further from god's light

 

 **vitamin uwu:** hyung ur an atheist

 

 **dadaroo:** mayhaps so but I'm not wrong!

 

 **baby:** wait why does felix hyung get to spend time with the elderly

 

 **emo:** I'm not old you embryo!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** it's this assignment we have where we have to spend the day at a university we'd like to attend

 

 **vitamin uwu:** and i chose channie's uni because any chance to annoy channie hyung is a win for me!

 

 **emo:** he's so cute but such a menace

 

 **mother bear:** i raised him right 😏

 

 **vitamin uwu:** uwu

 

 **dadaroo:** are the rest of u joining him **@Hannah @Montana @sandy**

 

 **Hannah:** i will!!

 

 **Hannah:** gotta scope out the hot college boys 👀

 

 **emo:** you thot

 

 **Montana:** I will but I'll be with Woojin hyung at his side of the college.

 

 **emo:** chan and woojin hyung really are our parents huh

 

 **Hannah:** you just noticed?

 

 **emo:** is it pick on changbin day today? did i miss the memo

 

 **sandy:** not that's every other Wednesday

 

 **sandy:** also I'm going with Jeno, Jaemin, Hyuckie and Renjun. They're going to the uni Mark attends and it looks interesting

 

 **Hannah:** wait what?

 

 **Montana:** bro we all agreed to go to the same uni?

 

 **sandy:** i know but it looks interesting and they asked and it'll be a nice change

 

 **sandy:** anyway i have class bye

 

 **emo:** what just happened?

 

 **Hannah:** drop it hyung, if sungie wanted to talk about it, he would

 

 **emo:** excuse me? when did u two get so close? I'm his best friend I think I'm allowed to want to know

 

 **Hannah:** we got close when i stuck my tongue down his throat **🤩😜**

 

 **emo** has left **the gangs all here**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** yikes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay time to clear some stuff up:  
> \- There's a bit of a time skip from the last chapter, it's been like a week or so since felix started going to their school and almost a week since minho has been m.i.a  
> \- Jisung is avoiding the uni cos he doesn't want to run into minho but someone else might 👀  
> \- The angst really begins after this chapter but i promise it won't be long and we'll finally get a happy ending  
> \- Hyunjin pulled a low blow. Also i revealed the hyunsung dated in the last chapter but they didn't tell anyone (except ___) so not only is changbin concerned but now he feels betrayed because binsung have been friends for so long (longer than theyve been friends with chan) and they've always told each other everything so that's why he left and is not feeling great.  
> \- Hyunjin knows what's Jisung's going through cos he's been there for him through the entire week so that's why he tells changbin to drop it cos he's protecting jisung's secrets  
> \- More will be revealed on the backstory for how everyone met, how everyone feels and such in the upcoming chapters  
> \- The uni everyone attends is like the biggest one in the city and its split into two different campuses. Woojin is the only one who attends the right wing, everyone else attends the left wing. So they're all the same uni, just different campuses but the dorms are all together.  
> \- Yes i included nct's 00 line (except yangyang, sorry!) as Jisung's other friends because i want an nct × skz 00 line interaction so badly.
> 
> Anyway i hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Let me know what u thought ^^!


	13. minho hyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix thinks about the group chat he calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the ending! There will be notes at the end to clarify some things. Enjoy ~

 

Felix can't help but frown as he thinks about how strained the day has been. Things were a little awkward when they first arrived on campus due to the tension between Hyunjin and Changbin but it quickly resolved itself once both parties decided to outright ignore each other.

 

It wasn't the best scenario but hey, there wasn't any other option.

 

He briefly wondered what was going on. Felix had only joined the group chat recently so all of the drama that was occuring was confusing to him. It all seemed to stem from issues that had happened before he joined. He had eavesdropped on his hyungs earlier as they talked about everything that was going on like two concerned parents.

 

_"What are we going to Woojin?" Chan had said with a sigh._

 

_"Minho won't talk to anyone, the only reason I know he's alive is because I see him in the hallways sometimes but whenever I try to talk to him, he runs the other way. He's been hanging out with Hoseok hyung's crowd lately and you know those boys mean trouble. And don't even get me started on Hyunjin and Changbin." Chan continued._

 

_Woojin hummed, "Hyunjin pulled a low blow. He messaged me afterwards upset and I had to go to his house to calm him down. He said he didn't mean to come off like an asshole, he was just protecting Jisung."_

 

_A groan left Chan's mouth, "Poor Jisungie, I can't even imagine what the kid is going through. Your best friend ghosts you when you need them the most and then your ex boyfriend, which I can't believe they didn't tell us about that, tells your other best friend to essentially fuck off."_

 

_"It's messy, thank god we're not teenagers anymore. This is exhausting."_

 

_Chan snorted, "Yeah. I'm just glad Felix isn't caught up in all of this. He's been through enough."_

 

He wondered when Chan would stop acting like it was his job to protect him from everything. He wanted to help his friends. They had been so nice to him, never judging him for what he wore or how he acted and they never pretended to like him just because he was Chan's brother.

 

The group chat had been Felix's safe haven and it was slowly coming apart and he was powerless to do anything.

 

_ping!_

 

He stopped, taking out his phone. He had to pee and was a few steps from the communal bathroom but it could be an emergency.

 

 _It could be Eric,_ a voice in his mind teased and he felt his face heat up.

 

Low and behold, it was Eric and Felix couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face.

 

 _Have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?_ the text read.

 

Felix blinked, _oh._ Felix had only had lunch with his friends since he started going to their school. The idea of eating lunch with so many new people left him anxious but he quickly sent a ' _sure ♡'_ before he could change his mind.

 

He put his phone away and entered the bathroom. He noticed it was a lot bigger than the school ones but that made sense considering how many people went to the university.  

 

 _sniff. sob. sniff._  

 

 _What in the world?_ , he thought. Noise seemed to be coming from the last stall.

 

Listen, maybe Felix was the white girl in the movies that died first because they were curious but it could be an emergency!

 

Felix walked to the end stall and noticed it had not be closed properly. He breathed in, and before he could hesitate, pushed it open.

 

His eyes widened.

 

"Minho hyung?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**banana boat (2):**

**3:30pm**

 

 **dad:** felix where'd you go?

 

 **dad:** felix?

 

 **dad:** hello?

 

 **dad:** felix?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (8):**

**4:00pm**

 

 **vitamin uwu** has left **the gangs all here**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that ending tho! Some notes:  
> \- Hoseok hyung is Jung Hoseok / J-Hope from bts. Since Minho was a backup dancer for them I thought it would be fun to briefly include him. Chan says they're a bad crowd and they're not, they just do lots of partying and fighting but it can seem like bad to outsiders. That's a lot of background for people who won't actually be in the story ajskks world building!  
> \- Someone commented that they're confused about jisung + minho and you should be! It will all be cleared up soon and you'll finally see why minho has been m.i.a and what jisung has been "hiding."  
> \- There's no set pov, it switches from character to character but this chapter and the last have essentially been from felix's pov. There's so much that happened before he joined so you guys are seeing it from his pov, you're only learning about everything like he is and essentially the audience (y'all) and him (felix) are all like ?? because he only know what people tell him or what happens in the gc.  
> \- Anyway, minho finally makes an appearance next chapter! Also i realized that my angst isnt that angsty, its just dumb boys in love that suck at communication.
> 
> If you liked this chapter feel free to comment and lmk if you have any theories!


	14. jisung was the sun and he was icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ruin everything"
> 
> "You don't deserve him or anyone"
> 
> And Minho believed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like absolute shit so here's angst. Notes at the end like always. Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s italics in the group chat are english, italics later on are thoughts / memories

**the gangs all here (7):**

**4:02pm**

 

 **Hannah:** what?

 

 **Hannah:** did felix just leave?

 

 **dadaroo:** maybe it was an accident!

 

 **dadaroo** has added **vitamin uwu** to the chat

 

 **vitamin uwu** has left **the gangs all here**

 

 **dadaroo** has added **vitamin uwu** to the chat

 

 **vitamin uwu** has left **the gangs all here**

 

 **dadaroo** has added **vitamin uwu** to the chat

 

 **vitamin uwu:** _chris I swear to god if you add me again, I'll block everyone in this gc. I'm leaving for a reason goodbye_

 

 **vitamin uwu** has left **the gangs all here**

 

 **baby:** hyung...

 

 **dadaroo:** i

 

 **dadaroo** has gone offline

 

 

 

 

Minho stares at his phone, the group chat opened on the screen. He exits the app and sighs, knowing the drama going down was because of him.

 

_Everything is your fault. All you do is fuck things up, that's why he'll never love you._

 

He shakes his head, trying to ignore what the voices are saying. He knows they speak the truth but he can't make himself believe them.

 

He knows he's the reason why everything is falling apart. The guilt claws at his chest when he thinks about Felix.

 

Sweet, innocent Felix that had walked in on him in his most vulnerable state. Sweet, innocent Felix that didn't deserve someone like him, someone that wasn't so emotionally unreliable.

 

Felix had wiped his tears, held him just so that Minho could rip out his innocence like it held no value to him.

 

Sweet, innocent Felix that had stared at him, tears filling his eyes as Minho spoke, as Minho blamed him for everything. Sweet, innocent Felix that had spoken like every word hurt him.

 

Sweet, innocent Felix that Minho had ruined.

 

_You ruin everything. He was beautiful, untouched, and you tainted him in darkness._

 

He wishes he could go back in time, he'd go back to the day it all changed. Go back to the day Jisung had changed everything.

 

He can remember everything like it was yesterday.

 

_It was a sunny afternoon, the wind was blowing but the summer heat persisted._

 

_Minho had cracked a joke. It was lame and if anyone else had been with him, they would've called him unfunny. But he wasn't with anyone else, he was with Jisung. He was with the only person who would ever find him funny, who would throw their head back and laugh like he had said the funniest thing ever._

 

_Jisung was like that. Except that day something had changed._

 

_He laughed like he always did but this time Minho's breath caught in his throat. He looked at the boy next to him and felt like his heart had gone haywire._

 

_Jisung was beautiful, he knew that, but in that moment he looked ethereal. His brown hair shined, his lips turned into a heart as he laughed, the wispy laughter like music to Minho's ears._

 

_Oh, he thought. It all made sense, the jokes people made about them dating, about Minho being whipped for Jisung._

 

_How could I be so blind, he wondered, how could I have not seen my own piece of heaven in front of my eyes._

 

_But then --_

 

_"Hyung I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone!" Jisung said in a hurry, his cheeks flushed._

 

_"Okay."_

 

_"Pinky promise?"_

 

_"Pinky promise."_

 

_He smiled and they intertwined their pinkies together, their promise sealed._

 

_"I'm dating Hyunjin!" Jisung said, his eyes shining wide with excitement and something else that Minho wished he had never seen._

 

_Oh, so this is what heartbreak feels like? He wondered as his chest ached._

 

_Stupid, stupid Minho._

 

_Jisung was the sun and he was Icarus, flying too high for someone he would never be able to have._

 

_How can he love you? You ruin everything, the voice had whispered._

 

_And Minho almost believed them._

 

Minho curled into a ball, tears soaking his pillow as he cried.

 

Jisung.

 

Felix.

 

Two boys Minho had ruined. Two boys Minho would never be allowed to have. Two boys who trusted Minho, had believed in him, that he let down.

 

_They're better off without you. Don't you remember what you did._

 

_Jisung cried, "Hyung please! I'm sorry if I did something, please!"_

 

_And you walked away, you left him there to cry. You ripped his heart and shattered it into pieces._

 

_You don't deserve him or anyone._

 

And Minho believed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shit hurted. Anyway if you can't tell, minsung is coming but !!! Minho still likes felix and jisung likes felix so we'll see where this goes but for sure minsung are gonna be 'official' and like make out when they get their shit together.  
> \- I just want to go yikes at Minho because he feels too much and he feels like everything is his fault. My poor boy.  
> \- There are two themes for this chapter, one is the voices and how minho fights them but at the end he believes them :( and the other is minho's idea that jilix are beautiful and untouchable and he is the darkness that would taint them.  
> \- The ending in case anyone is confused is the voices talking to minho while replaying the day Jisung came to see Minho at his dorms (4 days prior to the college visit) and begged him to tell him what happened and Minho just walked away without saying anything.  
> Anyway thats enough rambling, comment if you enjoyed! It's 2am, if you see mistakes just ignore it, I'll do one last edit when I'm fully awake. Have a nice day/night.


	15. "are you threatening my friend?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation ensues, Chan hopes it all ends soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter to get us to the 'resolution' coming in the next chapters. Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s here's a guide on who is who for the English Union (5):
> 
> moonmoon - kevin
> 
> apollo - hwall
> 
> actuallybrian - juhaknyeon
> 
> btr - eric

 

"Felix please talk to me."

 

Felix sighed, getting his bag and quickly making his way to the door. He avoided looking at Chan because he knew he would crack if he did.

 

"Eric is picking me up, I'll be home by five because he's taking me out afterwards. See you later."

 

Is all he said as he walked out the door. Was he being a little childish? Yeah probably but Felix was only eighteen and he was going through it.

 

Usually he could rely on Chan or a dumb vine to make it better but every time he thought about what happened with Minho hyung, his entire body went tense.

 

It hurt him, to see his hyung so vulnerable, so open about his own self hate but nothing hurt more than what he had told him at the end.

 

A honk shook him from his thoughts. He turned and saw Eric waving at him.

 

He sighed, a fond smile making its way up his face as he got into the car.

 

At least for a little while, he could pretend everything was okay.

 

 

 

 

**English Union (4):**

**11:30 pm**

 

 **moonmoon:** felix

 

 **moonmoon:** you don't have to tell us what's wrong but if there's anything we can do to help, let us know

 

 **actuallybrian:** yeah bro, we really don't want you to feel bad :(

 

 **apollo:** we've got junk food and hugs and kisses

 

 **vitamin uwu:** you guys are the best :((( i love y'all so much

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i'll be okay, it's just drama with my friend group and it's really overwhelming ://

 

 **btr:** let me know if i have to beat anyone up >:(

 

 **btr:** no one makes my felix cry!

 

 **apollo:** my

 

 **actuallybrian:** my

 

 **moonmoon:** eric said full homo

 

 **vitamin uwu:** 😳😳

 

 **btr:** ajskkdkdkd stop!! u know what i meant!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i'll tell you guys what happened at lunch

 

 **moonmoon:** this is kevin phobia !

 

 **actuallybrian:** bitch im in college too

 

 **vitamin uwu:** fine I'll tell Eric and Hyunjoon during lunch and then I'll message ya'll

 

 **moonmoon:** Hmm okay

 

 **moonmoon:** now focus on class cos jacob is giving me a death glare

 

 **actuallybrian:** is he still mad we won't add him to this group?

 

 **moonmoon:** yes now pay attention in class u brats - jacob

 

 **moonmoon:** except u felix, ur an angel - jacob

 

 **btr:** rip Kevin hyung 😔

 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Chan turns around and blinks as he faced with a boy he's never seen before.

 

He's taller than Chan and he would be intimidated by the hard look on his face if his cheeks weren't so squishy. He's cute and he vaguely reminds him of Jisung.

 

"You're Bang Chan right? Felix's brother?"

 

"Yeah that's me. How do you know Felix?" He asks, protective instincts going on high alert. How does this random college boy know _his_ Felix?

 

"I'm Kevin. My best friend Eric is like infatuated with your brother. Anyway, not important. I just wanted to let you know that you better tell Minho to watch his back." He says with an eyebrow raised, his eyes fierce. There's a fire in his eyes that Chan has seen before in his own.

 

"Are you threatening my friend?"

 

"Yup," He says with a pop, "He hurt Felix and the only reason why I'm not after him now is because Jacob would kill me."

 

"Wait Minho hurt Felix?" Chan's head spins at the information. Minho loved Felix, a little too much in his opinion, and the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt him.

 

Kevin takes sympathy on him, "Listen, Felix said stuff has been hard for your friend group lately and I get that but I need you to fix it. Felix cried during lunch, at least that's what Eric said and once he told us what happened, it made everyone ready to fight for him.

 

He walks away but not before giving Chan another fierce look. There's a promise in his eyes, to protect Felix at any cost.

 

 _God why is this my life now,_ he thinks miserably as he walks to the dorms to meet Changbin and hopefully fix this mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'll just casually insert the boyz  
> also me: has them in the majority of this chapter  
> Akskks I'm getting into the boyz so that's why they're here and also Felix needs other friends and they are friends irl so why not. Like i said, I'm just getting into the boyz so i looked at the kpop profiles to find english speakers so sorry if it's inaccurate  
> Felix knows all of Eric's friends cos he's been spending time with them for the last few days. Btw there is a time skip, idk if you could tell but its been a few days since the last chapter. Chan has been trying to get Felix to talk to him but no luck :( Whatever happened with Minho really affected him. You'll find out soon 👀  
> There will be another time skip from this chapter to the next, only like a day or two tho.  
> Also if you're wondering why Kevin confronted Chan, it's because Kevin has such strong chaotic energy and I can see him doing it? Like he considers Felix a close friend and he doesn't even hesitate about it because his first instinct is protect. Maybe its ooc but its fanfiction!  
> Also I apologize for the 5 day wait,,,,I've been stuck? Like after the angst is done,,,what do i write ajskks ?? Do y'all want this to go on for longer or? Like i have ideas for more angst and relationship fluff but it's up to y'all? What do you guys think?  
> Enough babbling, I hope you enjoyed this filler and if there's any mistakes, pls ignore them i haven't slept in over 12 hours.


	16. time to sort this shit out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has had enough, a conversation happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and also kind of a filler but it helps set up the next few chapters where things finally settle down. Enjoy ~

 

**the gangs all here (7):**

**11:30am**

 

 **dadaroo:** alright this has gone on long enough, time to sort this shit out

 

 **sandy:** hyung please don't

 

 **dadaroo:** i'm sorry jisungie, i tried to let you guys solve this on your own but obviously nothing got done

 

 **Hannah:** oh thank god

 

 **dadaroo** has added **emo** and **vitamin uwu** to the chat

 

 **dadaroo:** alright you two

 

 **dadaroo:** neither of you will be leaving, we have stuff to deal with like adults

 

 **dadaroo:** communication is healthy and we can't ignore our problems!!

 

 **Montana:** spoken like a true Adult

 

 **dadaroo:** minho i know ur online

 

 **Gay:** i am

 

 **emo:** oh so now you want to respond you prick

 

 **sandy:** leave him alone hyung

 

 **emo:** jisung?? he hurt you!

 

 **sandy:** just let it go!

 

 **dadaroo:** both of you stop it right now

 

 **dadaroo:** i did this because i walked in on Jisung having a really bad panic attack and I can't just stand by the sidelines and watch this happen

 

 **dadaroo:** you guys are my best friends and it doesn't just hurt me to see you all like this, it hurts everyone

 

 **mother bear:** he's right

 

 **dadaroo:** and...

 

 **dadaroo:** felix i know something happened with you and minho

 

 **vitamin uwu:** who the fuck talked

 

 **dadaroo:** watch ur mouth

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i really can't do this

 

 **Gay:** felix I'm so sorry

 

 **vitamin uwu:** don't be sorry

 

 **vitamin uwu:** you only spoke the truth

 

 **Gay:** i didn't, i blamed you and I'm sorry

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i can't do this

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i can't

 

 **vitamin uwu** has left **the gangs all here**

 

 **dadaroo:** i'll talk to him in person, please the rest of you talk

 

 **emo:** jisungie, let's talk in person

 

 **sandy:** okay hyung

 

 **Gay:** jisung

 

 **Gay:** i'm so sorry

 

 **sandy:** i know u are but i can't do this right now okay?

 

 **sandy:** later

 

 **Gay:** okay, i understand

 

 **sandy:** thank you

 

 **sandy:** [message not sent] _i love you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we get some soft binsung and Jisung's side of everything (yes I've already written it) so be prepared for that! I'm going to start on Felix's issues and then we'll have some soft ot9 hugs and smooches when everything is resolved! Also I'm soft at how changbin, even tho he's not talking with jisung, still rises to his defense when minho 'talks'. I love their friendship!  
> Just a little note: Sometimes people comment that they're confused and it kind of bothers me? Not on you guys!! It's more on me and it makes me feel bad about my writing and like I'm setting up all these plot holes that will never get resolved even tho i planned for them to get resolved so if you have any suggestions let me know? Please be nice tho ajsksk im extremely sensitive to constructive criticism or anything like that.  
> Anyway lmk if you want the next chapter tomorrow (friday) or on the weekend!


	17. minho was the sun and he was the planet that spun around him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life wasn't a movie, no matter how much Jisung wished it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gents and nonbinary folk, we are back and here's the minsung angst! Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s i listened to Congratulations by Day6 and If We Were a Movie by Miley Cyrus while writing this chapter in case you wanna give either a listen lol

Jisung stares at the ground, his teeth nervously biting his lips, making them turn a dark red.

 

"Sungie, stop. You'll make yourself bleed." Changbin says, his voice too soft for someone that should be angered with him.

 

"I'm, I'm so sorry hyung." He says, his voice thick with emotion.

 

_Great, just day ten of having breakdowns every day! Way to go Jisung._

 

Changbin sighs, pulling Jisung closer until he's in his lap. Jisung immediately curls up and tucks himself into Changbin, something he's done hundreds of times.

 

"Baby, hyung isn't mad at you. I was, not going to lie but I'm more worried about you than anything else."

 

Jisung plays with his fingers, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I know I should've told you and I know I owe you explanations."

 

Changbin runs his fingers through his hair, "Yeah you kind of do."

 

"Well you see…"

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung thinks he's always been in love with Minho.

 

There was no revelation, no big cinematic moment where Jisung stared into Minho's eyes and went _oh,_ as he realized he was in love with his best friend.

 

Those feelings were just always there, even when he was young and didn't know why he adored Minho so much or why his cheeks got so warm whenever he called him cute.

 

But life wasn't a movie. No matter how badly he wanted it to be.

 

In the movies the boy always fell in love with his best friend and they ended up together, no matter the circumstances.

 

But this was real life.

 

Jisung was the best friend, the one always overlooked, the one that was noticed last. It never mattered to him, how could it when he understood it so well, so painfully well.

 

Minho was entrancing, the way he danced like it was second nature, the way his eyes shined with unexplored galaxies, the way he could charm anyone and _everyone._

 

Minho was the sun and he was the planet that spun around him, following him in hope that one day he could get close enough, even if it meant that he would be burned at the touch.

 

It was pathetic, the way Jisung would cling to Minho knowing he'd be hurt time and time again.

 

Because he would always be Minho's best friend and nothing more.

 

He remembers how he use to cry into Hyunjin's shoulder every week, his voice weak as he talked about how happy Minho was, how happy he was getting into relationships with people he didn't care about, about fucking someone he didn't know the name of (-- not that he cared about names, a one night stand meant nothing to Minho --).

 

_"Jisungie why do you do this to yourself?" Hyunjin had murmed as he rocked him back and forth._

 

_"I don't know. I love him so much but it hurts so much Jinnie. He doesn't care about me, he just cares about all the pretty faces that will do anything to get in his bed. Am I worth less than that Jinnie? I'm worth less than some stupid one night stand?" He said as he wept into his jacket._

 

_"Sungie you deserve the world and more. You deserve so much more. You deserve someone who will love you and only you, who will put you first." Hyunjin said firmly, his voice longing for something he didn't have a name for._

 

It took weeks for Jisung to stop coming to Hyunjin with tears in his eyes. Soon he showed up at Hyunjin's door with a fluttering stomach and sweaty hands.

 

Hyunjin couldn't replace Minho, no one could. But that didn't mean he couldn't love Hyunjin nonetheless.

 

Somewhere along the pain, Jisung had found beauty in the sky. Hyunjin was calm, soothing like a summer day's breeze. He was a voice of reason like the slight warmth from the sun.

 

He was everything he thought he didn't deserve.

 

But then Hyunjin had fumbled, rambling about how pretty Jisung was and how he knew he was in love with Minho but somewhere along the lines of comforting him, he began to see a side of Jisung he had never seen before and fell in love.

 

_"Your laugh is so pretty and you're so loud sometimes, like when we play mario kart and it should be annoying but hearing you be happy makes my heart feel like it's going to burst. You're beautiful Han Jisung and you deserve so much better but I can give you all I can."_

 

Jisung remembers the shock, that someone as kind and beautiful as Hyunjin liked _him_. He had learned, painfully so, over the years that people like Minho and Hyunjin, didn't go for people like Jisung.

 

And so Jisung had kissed Hyunjin and it started something he would never regret.

 

It was weightless loving someone and being loved in return. Hyunjin was everything he wanted in return.

 

He remembers telling Minho, the tiny part of his brain that he hated, curious about Minho's reaction. _I hope he's jealous,_ the voice said and Jisung felt ashamed.

 

He loved Hyunjin and only him.

 

Maybe if he repeated it enough then he would believe it.

 

Minho had taken it well but he had been quiet, something that never happened. He distanced himself from Jisung and it _hurt._

 

Regardless of his crush, Minho was his best friend first and to see him pull away hurt more than every time he heard Minho talk about his latest fling.

 

It hurt and he could only watch it happen. The fear of the other's reactions being the same  stopping him from telling his friends about his relationship.

 

Hyunjin helped and even when they decided to be friends instead of lovers, he never judged him for what he felt.

 

Everything went back to normal after Hyunjin and Jisung ended their relationship. He never got an explanation, scared that if he asked that Minho would pull away again.

 

And so he ignored it and pretended everything was fine. And it was until Felix joined them.

 

Jisung remembers the fluttering feeling, the way he got nervous and thought _oh, I like Felix._

 

He felt guilty but as he saw Minho flirt too, he knew it was fine. He wasn't dating Minho, he could do whatever he wanted, he could kiss whoever he wanted.

 

Until Minho missed their movie night and ignored every message he sent.

 

Jisung had taken the two buses he usually did to see Minho and waited. He waited and waited until he saw him and confronted him.

 

_"Hyung! You haven't been answering my messages." Jisung had said nervously but firm. He deserved an answer._

 

_Silence._

 

_Minho stared at him, his eyes blank and began to walk away._

 

_Jisung panicked, taking a few steps towards him._

 

_"Hyung please! I'm sorry if I did something, please!"_

 

_Minho walked away even as Jisung cried, his heart broken._

 

Stupid, Stupid Jisung.

 

Life wasn't a movie.

 

No matter how badly he wanted it to be. This was real life and Jisung was the best friend, overlooked and the one always noticed last.

 

And Minho would never love him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did we think? Personally this was one of my favorite chapters to write, if not my favorite tbh. There's just so much here to digest so let's get into it:  
> \- Jisung and Changbin at the beginning, oof I'm soft. I love the relationship between the two so much. Changbin loves Jisung so much! That's his baby!  
> \- I really wanted to mirror what Minho felt in his chapter because to me, Minsung are each other's perfect half so they experience similar feelings. They both think they're unattainable and it's quite sad isn't it. They think the other is so out of their league and they both have made up all these unreasonable reasons as to why they can't have the other :( I also like how it shows the difference between the two (aka jisung loving minho since the start vs Minho discovering he loves Jisung).  
> \- Minho kind of puts Jisung through a lot but it's not all his fault y'know? They're both grown adults and they're allowed to explore, but neither have a good reaction to seeing the other be free. He is kind of a dick at then end tho.  
> \- Hyunsung!!! One of my fave ship :(( I'm sad I broke them up so I hope y'all do mind if I make them have some sweet moments later on. Their relationship ended for the wrong reasons (which I'll elaborate on later) so we going ✈ hyunsung. I'll be explaining how the whole poly/open relationship works soon as well!
> 
> Okay I could go on forever about my own writing lol. Please let me know what you guys thought and it's good to be back!


	18. everything started falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's your group, they're your friends hyung and I'm just an outsider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst is upon us. I'll explain some things at the end, enjoy ~
> 
> *Warning! There is a hard F slur in this chapter, if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this chapter or skip to the end notes where I'll summarize what happened in this chapter.

 

 **"** Felix! Lixie, stop!"

 

Chan runs through their apartment, barely making it to Felix's room before he can close the door. He's lucky, he knows if he hadn't gotten there on time, he would have to wait another week for an opportunity to talk to Felix.

 

Felix desperately tries to push the door close but Chan is stronger and pushes it open. Felix gives up and goes to sit on the bed, his back turned to him.

 

He's shaking, and Chan can tell he's doing everything he can not to cry.

 

"Felix, baby, talk to me." He begs, his voice soft. His heart breaks seeing his brother _so_ sad.

 

He shakes his head and hiccups, "G-Go away hyung."

 

"Y'know I can't do that. Baby, what happened? One second you were happy with our friends and the next you won't even say a word to them."

 

Felix shoots up immediately, his eyes full of tears and anger.

 

"Don't you dare call them that!"

 

Chan startles, "Baby wh-"

 

"It's _your_ group, they're _your_ friends hyung and _I'm_ just an outsider."

 

He stares at Felix, who's now openly crying and knows that regardless of what Minho said, he's going to kick his ass.

 

"What did Minho say." He doesn't ask, he demands. Felix flinches, which confirms all his suspicions.

 

Felix chuckles, his voice cold, "He said the truth, he told me what nobody wanted to tell me. I get that they pity me. Poor Felix who got kicked out of his house for being a faggot who wears skirts, who can't make friends because he's a freak so his brother's friends have to take pity on him! How pathetic!"

 

Chan's heart breaks in half, tears unwillingly filling his eyes.

 

_Is that really what he thinks of himself?_

 

He has no doubt that Minho said something out of line, that he might've suggested that everyone became his friend because of Chan but everything else? Everything else comes from the mean voices in Felix's head. Because regardless of how he feels about Minho, he knows the other would never say such a thing like that, especially not to Felix.

 

"Pixie," Chan begins and he can see Felix break, his shoulders shaking as he sobs when he hears his childhood nickname," You know none of that is true. I don't know what Minho said but I know he would've never said anything to that extreme. All of that is the mean voices in your head and they're wrong. Everyone in our group loves you because of who you are. I can see it in the way they look at you, like you're they're own personal sunshine. No one pities you, none of them know what happened in Australia and even if they did, they wouldn't be your friends just because of it."

 

He reaches forward and pulls Felix close. He rocks them back and forth as Felix's cries get louder, finally releasing everything he's been holding in.

 

"Pixie, baby, I love you so much. I know those voices are mean but you have to believe me darling."

 

"I do, I do," Felix says with a shudder, "It just hurts so much. I finally felt like I had a home and then everything started falling apart and the voices said it was my fault and then Minho hyung he--"

 

He starts to cry again. Chan soothes him, pulling him closer to him.

 

"I got you baby, it's okay. It'll all be okay."

 

Maybe it won't be okay today or tomorrow but it will be okay. Chan would move mountains for Felix and he'd be damned if he didn't help him heal from this.

 

" _You'll be okay."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay summary for those who skipped the chapter: Chan finally confronts Felix who admits that the reason why he's been avoiding the gang is because he believes he's an outsider. He thinks everyone is only friends with him because of chan + pity. Chan tells him that the mean voices in his head are wrong and he'll be okay.  
> Now let's move on to the notes:  
> \- Chapter 17 + 18 happen at the same time. While binsung are having their convo, Chan is confronting Felix. Both occur right after chapter 16. Chapter 19 will be a day after all of this.  
> \- Did you ever wonder why Felix decided to move in with Chan? It wasn't voluntary and he'll explain completely what happened in the next chapter because it left him with a lot of insecurities and problems believing people actually enjoy his company without ulterior motive. It includes his shitty ex boyfriend he mentioned once. Also in chapter 2, Felix's biggest worry was that the gang would only like Felix cos of chan so we've come full circle, unfortunately!  
> \- What happened with Felix and Minho will also be revealed in the next chapter!  
> \- The next chapter(s) will be about everyone sitting down and talking about things. Let's go healthy discussions and healing!  
> \- After this arc is finished we can finally have some more felix loving! Pls lmk if there's a specific pairing you'd like to see have a chapter for themselves! The only ships i wont write is minho/hyunjin (ill explain why later) and binsung (their relationship is too platonic).  
> Anyway if you see any mistakes i apologize, I'm so tired but mm gotta love that insomnia! I'll do a proper edit when I've had sleep. Have a nice day/night!


	19. "shush and let me kiss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung finally have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the aro spectrum so I'm not sure how good this romance is but enjoy ~

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

 

Changbin wrinkles his nose, "Please don't, this sweater is designer."

 

"It's DeSigNer." Jisung mimics like the spongebob meme.

 

"Children behave!" Chan yells from his spot on the couch.

 

All of 3racha is gathered in Chan's apartment. He had invited everyone to the apartment to finally resolve everything and help everyone communicate their feelings.

 

_"So a therapy session?" Changbin had said unamused._

 

_"No, well yes. Ugh, just show up and bring Sungie."_

 

Felix was out of the house, with _Eric,_ because Minho would be arriving first to talk to Jisung and he wasn't ready to speak to him just yet. He would be joining them later on, he just needed some time to get his thoughts together.

 

"Sungie it's just Minho," Chan says, hoping to ease the boy's anxiety.

 

Jisung was in Changbin's lap, refusing to leave until Minho arrived. His body shook from anxiety and the only thing keeping him grounded were the fingers intertwined with his own.

 

"Exactly! It's… _him._ It's not like I've been in love with him my entire life and I have to tell him that." He says in hysterics. Being in love with your best friend is one thing, _telling_ them is another.

 

 _Jumping out the window seems so fun right now,_ Jisung thinks, his mind everywhere.

 

"It'll be okay and if he does anything, Changbin will beat him up, okay?"

 

Changbin rolls his eyes, "Thank you for offering my services without permission but he's right Sungie, if Minho hyung tries anything, I'll deck him right then and there."

 

The _for you_ is unsaid but not unheard and Jisung knows Changbin means it. They've been friends since they were kids and there's no one that loves him as much as Changbin does and he knows he'd do anything to make him happy.

 

The doorbell rings, interrupting his thoughts and Jisung shrieks.

 

Chan sighs as Changbin soothes Jisung with promises of buying him ice cream and letting him play with his equipment.

 

 _Well let's_ _get this show on a row,_ he thinks.

 

He opens the door and tries not to glare at Minho. He's angry at him for what he did to both his babies but he knows anger won't help anyone.

 

"Hi" Minho says shyly as he enters. He's never seen him look so hesitant, Minho usually oozes confidence.

 

"He's in the living room with Changbin, we'll give you some space so you two can talk alone okay?"

 

Minho nods, understanding the situation at hand. He can tell that Chan isn't exactly happy with him and he can only imagine how angry Changbin is with him.

 

A hand stops Minho before he can head to the living room.

 

"I'm not Changbin but Jisung means a lot to me as well. Don't mess anything up today, he really cares about you and deserves an apology and explanation." Chan says in a low voice, his eyes serious.

 

Minho nods, "I won't."

 

He walks into the living room and his breath escapes him. He hasn't seen Jisung in _so_ long, it's his fault, he knows that but it doesn't stop him from admiring how beautiful Jisung looks.

 

Jisung is in Changbin's lap (who looks very unhappy to see Minho), his face is flushed from how nervous he is and his eyes are wide as he looks at Minho for the first time in _weeks_ but --

 

God, Minho is _so_ in love with him.

 

"Hi Sungie."

 

Jisung gives him a hesitant smile. The guilt is eating Minho alive knowing he's the reason why Jisung is so nervous, _so scared._

 

Changbin deposits Jisung onto the couch and gets up. He gives Minho a warning look, a fierce promise to deck him if he makes Jisung cry and exits the room.

 

He sits down, close enough so Jisung knows he there but not too close to overwhelm him.

 

"I -"

 

"I'm sorry!" Minho interrupts before Jisung can start. He knows Jisung will try and take the blame. He knows Jisung will say it's his fault because he's an _angel_ but he cannot let him do that, not when it was Minho that fucked up.

 

Jisung stares, eyes wide, his lips parted in shock.

 

"Jisung I am so genuinely sorry. I know you'll try and take the blame because you're an angel who thinks it's on them but it's not, it's really not. I ignored you, I made you cry, I hurt you and I take responsibility for that. I'm… I'm not good at this Jisungie. You've always been so open about your emotions, so in touch with them, you always know what you feel and I don't, I can't do that. I feel too much or nothing at all and I don't know how to handle it. I pull away from you and I ignore you because I don't know what else to do, because I…"

 

"It's just me. It's no one but us, it's okay." Jisung whispers as he brings his hand up to Minho's cheek. He shudders, taking in a breath as Jisung rubs his thumb on his cheek.

 

"I don't deserve you."

 

Jisung stops and pulls his hand away, "What?"

 

Minho looks up, his eyes surprisingly wet, "Jisungie, you really don't see it do you? I keep messing up, I keep hurting you. I can never handle feelings well, I would get into relationships and end them when I got bored, I'd sleep with whoever made me feel special. I'm a mess and you're this wonderful, beautiful person who deserves so much more than that. I remember how awful I felt when you told me you were dating Hyunjin but I was so happy you finally had someone who was good for you, who was pure and knew what they wanted, who wouldn't hurt you like I would."

 

"Hyung… what exactly are you trying to say." Jisung looks like his entire world is changing, like he can't handle what Minho is trying to say.

 

Minho makes a frustrated noise, he wishes Jisung could just _know_ what he's feeling.

 

"I'm in love with you!" He blurts out and Jisungs freezes, "I've been in love with you since you told me you were dating Hyunjin and it's not okay! It's not okay that I don't know how to handle my jealousy and hurt you instead. It's not fair that I flirt and I do what I want but get upset when you do the same. I don't own you, I'm not your boyfriend and I don't control you and it's not fair on me to act like this. I love you so much but you deserve so much better."

 

Minho is out of breath by the end of his speech. Finally it's out in the open. All he's felt for _months_ and all the things the voices have told him, it's all out there.

 

"Y-You love me?"

 

Jisung hiccups and starts to cry. Minho panics, his hands hovering over Jisung's shoulders, unsure if he should hug him, unsure if he even has the _right_ to hug him anymore.

 

Jisung makes the decision for him and pulls him into a hug. He sighs, holding him close. It's been so long since he's hugged Jisung and he missed it so much.

 

"I love you." Jisung cries out, "I thought, I thought you'd never love me. You're you and I'm me. You're the one everyone wants and I'm everyone's second choice. Why would you love m-me?"

 

_Why would you want me?_

 

Jisung is openly sobbing now and Minho shushes him, rocking them back and forth.

 

"Baby," The pet name slips out easily and Jisung lets out a pleased whine, "How can you ever say that? There's so many wonderful things about you and anyone who thinks you're second best is dumb as shit. You're beautiful and your heart is golden. You put so much passion into your work and it shows. You're only eighteen but god the world is yours to conquer. You're so kind and hard working and yeah a lot of it is meme humor but you're so fucking funny. Han Jisung you are a wonder and it's honor to fall in love with you."

 

Jisung pulls away, tears still falling down his face, "Do you, _hic,_ mean that?

 

Minho nods fiercely, reaching forward to wipe his tears away, "Every single word and god I'm so sorry for being a colossal dumbass and hurting you."

 

"It hurt and I can't say it was all okay but I forgive you and it's not all your fault." Jisung says as he dries off his face.

 

Jisung's cries subside and the two share a moment of silence.

 

"Hyung," Jisung calls out, his face pink, "Can you kiss me?"

 

Minho smirks, "I don't know, can I?"

 

Jisung groans, "You're infuriating, never mind. My feelings? Cancelled!"

 

He giggles as Minho pulls him close, "You're so cute now shush and let me kiss you."

 

The kiss is soft and so much better than all the times Jisung had imagined it (-- which is a lot.) It's only a firm press of their lips together but it causes a spark to travel up his spine.

 

Minho licks his bottom lip before pulling away, causing him to whine.

 

"We can kiss more later okay? Right now our friends will be arriving soon and I'm sure none of them want to walk in on us making out."

 

Jisung snorts, "Some would, you'd be surprised. Our friends are freaks."

 

Minho sputters in surprise as he laughs, "Sungie!"

 

There were still so much more that had to be discussed, feelings that had to be addressed but for now, Jisung could enjoy the fact that he was loved back.

 

Maybe it was real life, and Jisung would always be the best friend, the one noticed last and Minho would always be the one who could charm anyone and everyone.

 

But luckily for him, Minho would always love him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my boys are together! Rise minsung! I hope that this chapter is good ajksks I always get nervous posting actual dialogue and stuff. I'm currently working on chapter 20 (which omg i cant believe I've made it so far, thank you??) and it's going to be really long and possibly split into two. It's a lot of dialogue so I'm very hesitant about it cos this is a chat fic!! Why so much actual writing?? Ajsskk anyway the next chapter is a lot of talking similar to this and once we're done with that its back to the chat fic baby!  
> I hope you enjoyed and if u see mistakes, u know the drill. Insomnia sucks, have a great day/night everyone!


	20. i believe my family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited talk is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me forever to finish. I don't like this chapter but it's needed. The next chapter will be in the chat format (thank god)! Enjoy ~

Chan stares at his friends in front of him and sighs. The tension in the room is _thick_ and they all look hesitant to even be in the room.

 

Jisung is in Minho's lap, who is whispering calming things into the other's ear while Changbin glares at them from across the room where he's sat with Hyunjin. Minho had apologized but Changbin was very protective of Jisung and it would take a while for it to go back to normal.

 

The only ones who looked somewhat happy to be present were Woojin, the actual love of his life and the maknaes, who were mostly only there for the drama.

 

They were waiting on Felix, who would be arriving at any minute.

 

"Before this all starts," Chan starts, causing everyone to look at him, "I want everyone to make this a safe space. Things are going to be said that we might not want to hear or deal with but this has to be done so let's make this an environment without judgement. You're allowed to be upset or hurt but we're here to talk things out, not point fingers. I especially want you all to make this a safe space for Felix. Australia did it's damage on Felix and I'll let him explain what happened but it left him with a lot of insecurities that shouldn't be worsened after this talk."

 

Everyone nods their head in agreement and Chan sighs in relief.

 

The sounds of keys opening the door echo in the silent room. Everyone holds their breath as Felix hesitantly enters the apartment and closes the door.

 

Felix's cheeks are flushed, probably because of Eric and he looks around nervously.

 

"Lixie, come here."

 

Chan motions for him to join him on the loveseat that is angled slightly away from the others. He knows that Felix would be uncomfortable talking with the other boys so he purposely sat in the seat with some distance between them.

 

Felix nods and walks over where he ultimately sits in Chan's lap instead.

 

Chan looks around the room, at the family he's chosen and takes a breath, they can make it through this.

 

"Okay, who will start?"

 

Minho clears his throat, "I will."

 

"Jisungie and I have cleared up most of our issues. We talked and there still things we need to discuss but for now we're both content in where we stand. I just want to apologize for making the group chat and atmosphere so unbearable. I've been dealing with things on my own and pushing people away when they only wanted to help. Changbin, Binnie, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you the other day. You were only concerned about Jisung and i was a dickwad. Felix, what happened the other day was out of line. I know I implied that this was all your fault but it wasn't. I needed to deal with my issues, with the voices in my head instead of blaming it on the nearest person. I'm just not good at this and sometimes, the voices in your head are meaner than anyone else."

 

He looks down in shame and Jisung squeezes his hand in comfort.

 

Changbin sighs, "Hyung, you were a bit rude but it didn't necessarily bother me. What bothered me was your complete disregard for Jisung. I think everyone in this room knows that I love Jisung very much and would do anything for him. The way you treated him was not okay but he's forgiven you and I guess I will to. I accept your apology and I still love you hyung but it will take some time for our relationship to get back to normal."

 

"I understand that. Thank you for forgiving me and take as much time as you need." Minho nods his head and takes in a breath, gathering the courage to say what he has to next.

 

"I want to thank and apologize to Hyunjin" He says and Hyunjin gives him a look of confusion, "Jisung told me about your relationship and I just want to apologize for being so distant and rude to you during that time. Also thank you, for being always being there for him."

 

Hyunjin nods, "Of course hyung and really I accept your apology."

 

Chan sighs happily before poking the boy in his lap, "Felix?"

 

Felix looks down as he plays with his fingers. There was so much he wants to say, but couldn't.

 

"Felix," Minho says directly to him and frowns when he sees how tense Felix has become, "Felix ah, you need to know that what I said wasn't true. I was so caught up in my own feelings that I didn't think about yours and that was wrong of me. Everyone in this room is friends with you and genuinely loves you."

 

"What happened that day?"

 

Minho sighs, "When you all came to visit, I was having a breakdown in the bathroom. I was so angry at myself for hurting Jisung and the voices in my head said I was a horrible, awful person that didn't deserve anyone. It was too much for me. Felix, he found me and he listened to me as I cried and I messed up. At the end, I just snapped and I told Felix that this all started when he arrived, that everything had been okay until he joined our friend group and that we all welcomed him because of Chan. I was so out of line and I was wrong about everything. I can't stress how sorry I am and I promise to make it up to you Felix."

 

"It's not okay what you did but I accept your apology, " Felix whispers as he wipes stray tears away, "It hurt what you said, not gonna lie but it only triggered what I was already feeling. I-I didn't come here voluntarily, to Korea."

 

A hand rubs his back soothingly, "In and out sweetie, it's okay, breath. No one is going to judge you for what happened, I promise."

 

Felix shudders and looks around the room, looks at the eight faces that were staring at him in love and concern. _He could do this._

 

"In Australia, I wasn't out. It was more accepted but our dad, he was very vocal about his, uh _displeasure,_ with gay people. I always knew I wasn't straight but I kept it hidden, I knew better than to come out and put myself in harm's way. I was dating this boy in secret, he was really handsome and he was okay with us not being out. I… I thought he really liked me."

 

He chuckles, his voice sad, "I've always loved skirts and make up. I decided to surprise him by wearing my cutest outfit for one of our dates. He got there and he saw me and…. he called me a _freak."_

 

There's a gasp from somewhere in the room and before he knows it, there's a hand holding his. Felix looks up, starled by the fierce look in Jisung's eyes.

 

" _You are not a freak! You look incredible and clothing has no gender."_ Jisung says firmly in english.

 

Felix gives him a watery smile, "Thanks Sungie."

 

He breaths in, "Anyway, I broke up with him. He didn't like that so he told the entire school about us and what I wore. It didn't take long before my dad heard about what happened. I denied it but he went through my stuff and found my makeup. He kicked me out and I had to stay in a shelter for a few days until I could figure everything out and get here. If it wasn't for Channie hyung, I don't know where I'd be to be honest."

 

"Felix I'm so sorry that happened to you, I promise you that none of us here will ever do that to you. We're all gay as fuck and we all think you look super cute all the time." Hyunjin says, his eye smile on display and Felix feels himself melt at how adorable he looks.

 

"Thank you. Ever since then it's hard for me to believe that people genuinely want me around. You guys are wonderful and I'm so grateful for making Korea feel more like home but I can't help the bad thoughts that one day you're all going to realize I'm not worth it and leave me."

 

Felix closes his eyes, scared to see how the others will react to his honest confession. He blinks, his eyes widening when he feels a hand grab his.

 

The hand belongs to Changbin.

 

"That's silly, how could we leave our own personal sunshine behind?"

 

Felix's face crumbles as he cries, hiding his face in Chan's jacket. He can hear the others scold Changbin.

 

"You made him cry!"

 

"I wasn't trying to!"

 

"Changbin hyung finally goes full gay and makes the boy cry, this would be so funny if not for the circumstances."

 

Felix sniffles and brings his face away from Chan's jacket.

 

"Thank you, all of you for being so accepting."

 

"Aigoo" Hyunjin coos, "C'mon guys, lets show our sunshine just how much we mean what we say!"

 

"Hyunjin wha-"

 

Felix oofs as he's tackled by Hyunjin, followed by Jisung and Jeongin. He giggles as Chan complains about being squished. 

 

It's heavy and a little warm but being hugged by the people he has learned to call home is worth it. He smiles as Jisung presses a kiss onto his nose and Changbin intertwines their fingers together.

 

He can see the fond look on Woojin's face as he looks at the their mess of a group hug.

 

"Well now that everything is out in the open, anyone else have anything they want to say?"

 

Everyone chuckles at Chan's joke before Jeongin wiggles himself free from everyone's hold.

 

"Me and Seungmin hyung are dating!" He announces proudly. Seungmin beams and quickly nods in agreement.

 

Everyone stares, mouth wide.

 

"Innie!'

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"Changbin hyung you owe me twenty bucks!"

 

"Damn."

 

"Language!"

 

Felix can only smile as the group begins to argue. It would take a while for all their wounds to heal and for everything to return to how it use to be but he's excited for the future, for _their_ future.

 

 _I believe in my family,_ he thinks as he snuggles into Chan's hold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First : there's probably errors and I'll get around to fixing that I just needed to update cos its been so long. I'm currently dealing with a really bad sore throat and I'm tired so just pretend they're not there. Okay on to the actual author's note  
> Finally we can move on to the good stuff!! I have nothing written for the next chapter but it'll contain a time skip, giving the character's time to heal and such. I do have plans / ideas for the next chapters and here they are:  
> \- A seungmin chapter! Someone said they wanted to see more of min and i agree! I neglect him a lot :(! It'll probably be seunglix cos their vlive had me going through it or jeongseunglix because ot3 am i right!  
> \- Hyunsung / minho - I want to do more hyunsung but in order to do that, minsung kind of have to set boundaries and such cos they are in a relationship and any poly/open relationship needs boundries and communication!  
> \- Felix and Chan being bros because im soft for aussie line.
> 
> Anyway if you have anything you want to see, please comment down below! Thank u for reading!


	21. his past, his future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day in the life of the gangs all here ft. Jisung's conflicted thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to our regularly scheduled tomfoolery and angst! Enjoy ~
> 
> p.s here's a guide for the maknae line gc,  
> so what 😜😜🤩🤩 we hot 😳😳🥵🥵 we young 😎😎🤠🤠 (5):
> 
> try me bitch: seungmin
> 
> mother trucker dude: felix
> 
> i won't hesitate bitch: hyunjin
> 
> kumbaya my lord: jisung
> 
> what the fuck is up kyle: jeongin

 

**so what 😜😜🤩🤩 we hot 😳😳🥵🥵 we young 😎😎🤠🤠 (5):**

**1:04pm**

 

 **kumbaya my lord:** WHAT UP FUCKERS

 

 **mother trucker dude:** why do you have my phone?

 

 **kumbaya my lord:** fuck u that's why

 

 **try me bitch:** must you two do this every day

 

 **mother trucker dude:** ya

 

 **kumbaya my lord:** ^^

 

 **try me bitch:** i need new friends

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** psh pls as if you can have friends better than us

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** we're a specialty

 

 **try me bitch:** more like a headache

 

 **what the fuck is up kyle:** 🥺🥺

 

 **try me bitch:** except you innie, you're an angel

 

 **what the fuck is up kyle:** 🥰🥰

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** disgosting!!

 

 **try me bitch:** stay pressed sweaty :)

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** friendship with seungmin: ended

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** felix is my best friend now

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** he would never treat me like this 😤

 

 **mother trucker dude:** i wouldn't

 

 **kumbaya my lord:** he wouldn't

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** @ felix come get this kiss 😤💖

 

 **mother trucker dude:** where are you??!!

 

 **i wont hesitate bitch:** in the library!!

 

 **mother trucker dude:** omw!!!

 

 **what the fuck is up kyle:** theyre gonna go make out in the library huh

 

 **try me bitch:** yup

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**1:32pm**

 

 **Montana:** as the only responsible member of the 00 line, i should inform you that hyunjin and felix are skipping class

 

 **Montana:** to make out in the library

 

 **Gay:** hot

 

 **Montana:** hyung !!! **🤢🤢**

 

 **mother bear:** my children are doing what??

 

 **dadaroo:** i cant believe this,,,my sweet innocent felix

 

 **dadaroo:** corrupted by a boy!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** omg ur so dramatic

 

 **vitamin uwu:** also its literally hyunjin, you know him!!

 

 **dadaroo:** a boy!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** 🙄🙄

 

 **Hannah:** seungmin you snitch!!

 

 **sandy:** yknow what they say about snitches

 

 **mother bear:** NO

 

 **mother bear:** I will be driving no one to the hospital to get stitches

 

 **Hannah:** aw you're no fun hyung 😔

 

 **mother bear:** im no fun? I'm the most fun! 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung chuckles as the group chat becomes a mess of arguing. He's glad things are getting back to normal. It's been a few weeks since everything was resolved but it's left its marks on everyone.

 

He tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

 

 _Hyunjin invited Felix, it use to be YOU that he would invite to skip class and make out with in the library,_ his mind taunts.

 

He shakes his head, he shouldn't be thinking that. He's finally dating Minho, the boy he's been in love with since he was a kid. He should be happy and grateful.

 

Hyunjin was his past, Minho is his future.

 

But then why….

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late!"

 

He puts the thoughts away for later, no doubt they'll torture him later when he can't sleep. Right now, he'll focus on the love of his life.

 

"It's all good." He says as he reaches up to plant a kiss onto Minho's lips.

 

Chan would be mad if he knew Minho was helping him skip class but Jisung has a hot boyfriend and an active libido.

 

"You okay?" Minho asks. He curses himself internally, Minho could always read him like a book.

 

Jisung nods, smiling brightly and brings one of his hands to play with the hair at the back of Minho's neck, "Absolutely, now how about we make out in your car?"

 

Minho's eyes light up and he shakes his head. Jisung laughs at his eagerness and takes his hand, leading them to Minho's car.

 

He could focus on everything else later, _this_ was more important he thought as Minho pushed him up against the car, his lips crashing against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how i subconsciously make hyunjin and seungmin's usernames match ajsksk. It happens, we love besties!! I included some tiny angst at the end cos jisung is going through it but it wont last long (im impatient to get to the hyunsung because a bitch needs more hyunsung content).  
> Anyway minsung fxcked in minho's car 😳😳😜😜 !! Would y'all be okay with some more nsfw-ish themes (not including innie, only the legal line)? No smut cos i can't write it omg but just like explicitly mentioning/saying and hinting, stuff like that. Maybe some spicy stuff but not a lot cos I have zero experience writing it.


	22. you're all i've ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung finally have the Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the aro spectrum and have only been in two relationships that both ended badly so um, enjoy my attempt at romance ~

 

**soulmates 😘🥰 (2):**

**11:03pm**

 

 **loml😘:** Alright what's wrong?

 

 **baby🥰:** what?

 

 **loml😘:** sungie i know u like the back of my hand

 

 **loml😘:** you've been upset about something, now let hyung know

 

 **loml😘:** you can trust me

 

 **baby🥰:** i know

 

 **baby🥰:** i, just, i don't want u to hate me

 

 **baby🥰:** i love you so much and you're all I've ever wanted

 

 **loml😘:** but?

 

 **baby🥰:** you are enough, you're more than enough but recently I've been

 

 **baby🥰:** idk how to put it.

 

 **baby🥰:** i just!!!

 

 **baby🥰:** sometimes i want to hold Felix's hand and kiss hyunjin!!

 

 **baby🥰:** and it makes me feel bad  because i shouldn't want that with anyone but you

 

 **baby🥰:** im happy with you, i love you, i just sometimes wanna...

 

 **loml😘:** do things with the others?

 

 **baby🥰:** yeah…

 

 **baby🥰:** im sorry

 

 **loml😘:** baby, its okay

 

 **loml😘:** and im happy youre being honest with me

 

 **loml😘:** it's not bad you know?

 

 **loml😘:** maybe it's me being open minded but it's okay for you to want that

 

 **loml😘:** i do too y'know?

 

 **baby🥰:** you do?

 

 **loml😘:** yeah, sometimes i wanna kiss felix or like make out with changbin

 

 **baby🥰:** you can, if you wanted

 

 **baby🥰:** i dont mind

 

 **loml😘:** so you want an open relationship?

 

 **loml😘:** where we can do things with others as long as we talk about it and make boundaries

 

 **baby🥰:** i guess? ive never experienced this but yeah

 

 **baby🥰:** i love you and that doesn't change if i kiss hyunjin or you make out with binnie hyung

 

 **baby🥰:** as long as we're open about it, im okay

 

 **loml😘:** youre so precious

 

 **loml😘:** it makes sense y'know

 

 **loml😘:** you have the biggest heart, with all that love that you're ready to share with everyone

 

 **loml😘:** i love you and you can go ahead and go kiss hyunjinnie if you want

 

 **baby🥰:** thank you for understanding hyung

 

 **baby🥰:** the same for you okay?

 

 **baby🥰:** don't restrict yourself for me, I'm okay with it

 

 **loml😘:** how in the world did i get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you, Han Jisung

 

 **baby🥰:** i think im the lucky one 💖💖

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minsung make me so soft ajskks. I hope this chapter is good. Romance is so odd to me so I hope it seemed somewhat realistic. Anyway i needed this chapter so we move along to hyunsung aksks.  
> Also, ive been very stuck with this story, i love it but im wondering if it should end or if you guys dont necessarily enjoy it anymore? Ive seen my comments go down significantly and have seen people remove their bookmarks so just lmk if you feel like im dragging this story along. I'm feeling meh (mostly cos im sick) so idk if its me just not feeling this story atm.


	23. that aint me but i respect it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin witnesses something he shouldn't have, the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at Krispe Kreme *smack* thank u for the comments, enjoy the chapter ~

 

**dance teacher hyung (2):**

**2:04pm**

 

 **student:** HYUNG

 

 **student:** dont freak out

 

 **student:** but

 

 **student:** i gotta tell u something

 

 **student:** dont freak out tho

 

 **teachernim:** innie what in the fresh hell

 

 **teachernim:** im in class

 

 **student:** okay but when did that ever stop u

 

 **teachernim:** valid

 

 **teachernim:** but i have a project

 

 **student:** its important tho!! emergency!!

 

 **teachernim:** okay it cant be an emergency cos if it was you wouldve called woojin hyung

 

 **student:** touche

 

 **student:** but really! its important!!

 

 **teachernim:** fine, what is it?

 

 **student:** okay so don't freak out

 

 **student:** but i was passing by the library and i saw jisung hyung,,,

 

 **teachernim:** yes u saw my boyfriend?

 

 **student:** and he was in hyunjin hyung's lap and they were…

 

 **student:** MAKING OUT 🤢🤢🥵🥵

 

 **teachernim:** huh, so he finally did it

 

 **teachernim:** good for him, it was bothering him a lot

 

 **student:** ummmm

 

 **student:** i just told u that ur bf is making out with another boy?? with our hyunjin !

 

 **teachernim:** innie u sweet naive little boy

 

 **teachernim:** we're an open relationship, its okay, i told him it was okay to kiss hyunjinnie

 

 **student:** ohhhhh

 

 **student:** okay

 

 **student:** makes sense

 

 **teachernim:** maybe we should've made an announcement to prevent stuff like this

 

 **student:** a heads up wouldve been nice

 

 **teachernim:** brb gonna do that

 

 

 

 

 

**soulmates 🥵😜 (2):**

**2:17pm**

 

 **honey 💖:** baby i think we should tell the group about the changes in our relationship

 

 **baby 🥰:** i was about to message you about that

 

 **baby 🥰:** minnie messaged me asking me why i was making out with hyunjin

 

 **baby 🥰:** oops

 

 **honey 💖:** im glad u finally did it

 

 **honey 💖:** i know it was bothering you

 

 **baby 🥰:** thank u baby

 

 **honey 💖:** mwah 😘😘😘😘😘

 

 **honey 💖:** innie messaged me too ajsksk

 

 **honey 💖:** he also saw you two and was p concerned, i was touched but also laughed

 

 **baby 🥰:** of course

 

 **baby 🥰:** you wanna go ahead and tell them now?

 

 **honey 💖:** yah

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**2:26pm**

 

 **Gay:** alright listen up homos

 

 **Gay:** it has come to my attention that some of yall saw the cutest boy in the world, my boyfriend, and hyunjin in the library

 

 **Hannah:** id be hurt if it wasnt true

 

 **Gay:** shush peasant

 

 **Gay:** anyway y'all saw them making out, playing the tongue twister, playing tonsil tennis

 

 **sandy:** HYUNG!!!!

 

 **sandy:** i think they got it ><

 

 **Gay:** i know i just wanted to get you all flustered baby 😏

 

 **emo:** can yall keep ur kinky shit outta of the group chat 🤢🤢

 

 **emo:** jisung is practically my brother, i do not want to see this

 

 **Gay:** ur no fun, but i will relent

 

 **Gay:** Yes they were making out, no its not cheating

 

 **Gay:** jisungie and i talked it over and our relationship is open and we dont mind if the other does things with other people

 

 **Gay:** we love each other and our relationship is solid

 

 **Gay:** we just wanna make out with our friends sometimes

 

 **Gay:** it be like that sometimes y'know

 

 **dadaroo:** well this is new but as long as there is consent and everyone involved has talked about it then im happy for u guys!!

 

 **Hannah:** channie hyung acting like a dad, love this

 

 **dadaroo:** i just want everyone safe and no hurt feelings!!

 

 **sandy:** trust me hyung!! we talked about it like adults! Communication is important

 

 **Montana:** that aint me but i respect it

 

 **sandy:** u know u wanna kiss me minnie !! mwah

 

 **Montana:** thanks but no thanks, ill pass

 

 **Hannah:** ur missing out

 

 **Hannah:** sungie is a great kisser

 

 **Gay:** that he is

 

 **sandy:** uwu thank u!!

 

 **sandy:** next on my agenda is kissing felix 😘😘

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ajskkskskss

 

 **dadaroo:** jisung

 

 **sandy:** i know the law baby lets do it!!

 

 **Hannah:** jisung fears no god huh

 

 **Montana:** i love this character development

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to give a big thanks to kyunshine and Ree for leaving comments on the last chapter. Because of you guys, i keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to yall mwah!  
> Also im gonna be starting a hyunsung social media au sometime soon if yall are interested. Ill link my twitter down below! Anyway have a nice night/day and stream side effects!  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	24. its great to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter in honor of hitting 400 kudos!! Thank you all so much and please enjoy some felix loving ~ Enjoy!
> 
> ☆ there is some spicy hyunsunglix so if thats not your cup of tea, feel free to skip after Seungmin's part.

 

Felix thinks he's quite lucky.

 

He has a roof over his head, plenty of food, friends that adore him and a brother that would do absolutely anything for him.

 

Even if it means he has to work twice as hard as his classmates and learn a language that should feel like home but instead feels foreign

 

"What's going on in that big head of yours?" Chan asks as he places brekkie on the table, interrupting Felix's thought process.

 

He whines, "I do not have a big head thank you very much!"

 

His older brother just chuckles and Felix pouts. He eats his food before it gets cold and rushes to get everything. Eric texted him saying he'd get there real soon, which meant it could be anywhere from 10 minutes to 5 seconds.

 

He was like that and even though it annoyed him sometimes, he wouldn't want Eric to change.

 

Chan doesn't question him as he runs around grabbing his backpack and fixing his make up.

 

"I should be home right after school unless the rest of 00 line want to hang out. I'll text you!"

 

There's a car horn and Felix smiles, "That'll be Eric."

 

Chan raises an eyebrow, "You know I'll have to meet Eric one day."

 

"Yes I know. I promise I'll bring him around and you can clean your shotgun on the table and pretend to intimidate him." Felix says with an eye roll as he heads to the door.

 

"Har, har, very funny." Chan says and Felix sticks his tongue out at him, "Brat. Have a nice day at school."

 

"I'll try!"

 

Chan gives him a kiss on the forehead and he's out the door, a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time is probably Felix's favorite pastime. The lunch is waaay better than Australia's and the cafeterias are spacious enough to actually hold everyone. 

 

His favorite thing though, is what happens _during_ lunch.

 

Jisung is always the first at the table since his class is the closest to the cafeteria. Hyunjin will bring Seungmin along with him and then Jeongin will make his way to the table complaining about PreCal.

 

He flops onto Jisung's lap who wraps his arms around his waist and plants a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Hey baby," Jisung says fondly and Felix can't help the blush the spreads up his face. He's still getting use to all the attention he gets from the group, although he very much enjoys it, " How was class?"

 

He goes on a rant about his English class, specifically his teacher that seems to believe that Felix needs to slow down for everyone else. He's a native English speaker, he didn't ask to be better, they should look at his Korean!

 

He's getting better though, he doesn't need Channie's help that much anymore.

 

Jisung slowly places kisses on his neck and he whines.

 

"Everyone will be here soon Sungie, we can make out later."

 

Jisung turns so he can stick his tongue out at him, "You're no fun, but I'll hold you to that."

 

He opens his lunch, which Chan made and begins to eat. Jisung nuzzles him and he smiles, reaching back to give him some of his lunch.

 

He thinks about how normal this has become. He's use to being in someone's lap, smothered in kisses as they feed each other.

 

It should be odd but...it feels normal and he's never been happier.

 

As Hyunjin drags Seungmin to their table, protesting about how Jisung is hogging him, Felix knows he's lucky.

 

It's great to be loved.

 

* * *

 

"Minnie?"

 

Seungmin looks up, "Yeah Lixie?"

 

Felix furrows his eyebrows as he struggles to read what's in front of him. He knows he shouldn't get upset, he's improving quickly and it's becoming easier to understand everyone.

 

Sometimes though, the words are too complicated and his mind becomes fuzzy. He feels shame pool in his belly, wondering why it's so hard for him when everyone else gets it right away.

 

"What does this say?"

 

He's glad he's past the stage where asking for help doesn't bring him shame because he would be doing way worse if that was the case.

 

Seungmin looks over, reading the line, " _The extraction was done postmortem."_

 

"Oh come on!" Felix whines loudly as he buries his head into his arms, "Those can't be words. Korean is hard, English is hard, I am but a small peasant."

 

He feels a sting as Seungmin flicks him on the forehead, "Hey!"

 

"Stop being dramatic. You're doing great okay? You came to Korea with minimal knowledge and considering how long you've been here, you've improved so much."

 

His voice is firm, trying to show Felix how serious he is about his improvement. It makes him feel a little better, to know that his improvement is recognized by other people besides himself.

 

Seungmin places his head on his shoulder, "I'm not good at this pep talk thing but improvement is an everyday thing, sometimes there's great leaps forward and sometimes you take steps back."

 

"Thanks Minnie."

 

Seungmin ruffles his hair and places a kiss on his cheek, "Come on, you've done enough work today, let's skip studying and go bother Innie in art class."

 

Felix smiles widely and nods, grabbing Seungmin's hand and pulling him towards the exit of the library.

 

Seungmin complains but he knows that he's happy to see him less stressed.

 

They hold hands the entire way to the art building and Felix is reminded yet again of how great his friends are.

 

* * *

 

Felix giggles as he pulls away from Hyunjin's lips to catch his breath.

 

Hyunjin is smiling at him, his eyes turn into beautiful crescent that remind Felix of the first time he met him.

 

Jisung whines, "Can i kiss Felix now?"

 

Felix and Jisung had been heading to the library to fulfill Jisung's dream of making out with him when Hyunjin had spotted them. He learned of what they were planning to do and asked to join them. Who could say no to kissing Hwang Hyunjin?

 

Certainly not Jisung _or_ Felix.

 

And so they ended up in this position

 

Hyunjin mouths at Jisung's neck, causing Jisung to let out a small moan, "Yeah baby, go ahead, it's your turn."

 

Jisung smiles and leans forward to kiss Felix. His lips are smaller than Hyunjin's but as he licks his way into Felix's mouth, he proves that size doesn't matter as he knows how to use his tongue _very_ well.

 

He can hear Hyunjin move and the next thing he feels are lips at his neck. He whines into the kiss as Hyunjin begins to suck on his neck. It feels nice, the wet glide of Jisung's tongue against his and the feeling of warm lips on his skin.

 

He feels hot all over in a good way and moves his neck to give Hyunjin more access. Hyunjin chuckles and he shivers from the air hitting his sensitive neck.

 

"So needy, my pretty baby." Hyunjin coos and Felix's face flushes from Hyunjin's praises and slight embarrassment.

 

He remembers a time when boys would give him looks of pity as they rejected him and when his ex boyfriend would scoff at him for calling himself pretty.

 

Patience is glorious and as he moans into Jisung's mouth as Hyunjin pulls on his hair, he think's it was all worth the wait.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung."

 

Felix hums in response, his eyes focused on the road to make sure they don't accidentally get run over.

 

"You have like a shit ton of hickeys on your neck." Jeongin says and Felix can _hear_ how smug he sounds. Brat.

 

"Language." Felix says on instinct and oh god he's becoming Chan.

 

How horrifying.

 

Wait… _hickeys_? As in multiple?

 

Felix's hand flies to his neck and he brings out his phone to check. Jeongin snickers as his eyes go wide.

 

Hyunjin and Jisung really did a number on his neck… competitive bastards, they probably tried to outdo each other.

 

"Ugh, Chan is going to kill me."

 

Jeongin raises an eyebrow, "Hyung, I think he'll kill Jisung and Hyunjin hyung, not you."

 

Felix whines in embarrassment, he likes the hickeys, they're nice but he really does not want to have that _talk_ with his older brother.

 

"Okay look, don't ask but I know how to hide a hickey so if you have your makeup, I can help you cover it up before you get home."

 

He sighs in relief and pulls out his make up, "Thank you so much Innie, you're the best."

 

"I know." He says with a smirk and Felix playfully smacks him.

 

"Really thank you, I appreciate it Innie."

 

Jeongin's eyes soften and the teasing smile becomes something more fond, "Anything for my favorite hyung."

 

"I'm your favorite hyung!?"

 

"I said nothing!"

 

The two banter as Jeongin covers his hickeys. Felix has always been the younger brother, it's nice to finally have someone to playfully argue with. He thinks he knows what it's like to have a younger brother now.

 

"I love you Innie."

 

Jeongin places a kiss on his cheek, the silent _i love you too_ unsaid but not unheard.

 

* * *

 

 

  **the gangs all here (9):**

**5:30pm**

 

 **dadaroo:** jisung :)

 

 **dadaroo:** hyunjin :)

 

 **dadaroo:** want to explain the hickeys on my brother's neck :)

 

 **emo:** oh he MAD mad

 

 **baby:** hyung all my hard work down the drain!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** im sorry innie! I forgot I had makeup covering it up and I wiped it off by mistake ><!!

 

 **Gay:** dang, jisungie beat me to it 😔

 

 **Hannah:** listen i may be dead tomorrow, but it was worth it **🤩**

 

 **dadaroo:** HWANG HYUNJIN

 

 **Hannah:** if i die tell changbin hyung i broke his playstation controller when we were ten

 

 **emo:** YOU WHAT??

 

 

 

 

 

Felix laughs as the group chat descends into madness. He knows he'll have to talk to Chan eventually, which _yikes,_ he really _can't_ wait.

 

He smiles as he places his phone down next to him. All throughout the day, everyone had showed him how much they love him. It was natural to them, done without a second thought. He was loved unconditionally, something he had longed for for _so_ long.

 

He closes his eyes to sleep, excited to see what a new day will bring. He dreams of eight boys who each love him in different ways, who he would do anything for.

 

Lee Felix, is indeed, quite lucky

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I could end the story right here and it'd be perfect ajsksk. I won't tho! Y'all can't get rid of me that soon lol. I'll be here as long as y'all keep reading and I don't run out of ideas jaksks. Again this was just a chapter dedicated to all of y'all for helping me achieve 400 kudos! 400!! That's incredible! I promise to post more chapters like these as I hit more milestones.  
> I hope you guys like the chapter, I really had fun writing it. Its probably my fave chapter to date because I love Felix and just want him to get love from everyone. I also realized I didn't include Changbin, Minho or Woojin so we will have a chapter of them giving Lixie some love soon!  
> I also apologize if the make out scene was weird ajsk ive only made out with someone once and it was bad and im aro so yeah...Anyway I hope yall have a good day/night.


	25. please use the sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Boyz special! Yeehaw 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my insomnia and my cousin and I watching The Boyz videos earlier. Again I'm barely getting into them, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Enjoy ~
> 
> Guide on who is who:
> 
> moonmoon: kevin  
> extra: Juhaknyeon  
> apollo: hwall  
> vitamin uwu: felix  
> btr: eric  
> baebae: jacob

 

**for 5 dollars you can buy my silence (5):**

**2:45am**

 

 **moonmoon:** bros

 

 **apollo:** kevin it's 2am

 

 **moonmoon:** you responded 🤔

 

 **apollo:** because i have my notifs on, some of us have important stuff that we can't miss

 

 **moonmoon:** you're playing mystic messenger again aren't you?

 

 **apollo:** yes now shut up before i miss another call!

 

 **btr:** why are you guys blowing up the chat!! some of us want to sleep!!

 

 **moonmoon:** sleep is for the weak!!

 

 **extra:** and for the rest of us functioning human beings

 

 **moonmoon:** honey? you functional? I laughed

 

 **extra:** i know where u live Kevin

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ominous

 

 **btr:** FELIX!!

 

 **moonmoon:** bro!!!

 

 **vitamin:** bro!!!

 

 **extra:** im: disgusted

 

 **moonmoon:** shut up brian

 

 **btr:** can u guys stop!! the baby wants to sleep

 

 **moonmoon:** what baby??

 

 **btr:** me

 

 **vitamin uwu:** baby 🥺🥺

 

 **btr:**!!!!

 

 **apollo:** i leave for a little bit and erix make the chat gay

 

 **apollo:** excellent

 

 **extra:** can you guys please use the sleep

 

 **moonmoon:** soon!!

 

 **moonmoon:** i have an important question to ask

 

 **extra:** im gonna regret this but fine, go ahead

 

 **moonmoon:** alright homos

 

 **moonmoon:** if your leg gets cut off, will it hurt?

 

 **extra:** uh yeah??

 

 **moonmoon:** how though

 

 **extra:** haksk what do u mean how tho

 

 **apollo:** wait hear him out

 

 **extra:** itll hurt cause your leg got cut off!!

 

 **moonmoon:** where you gonna feel the pain tho

 

 **btr:** in your leg…

 

 **btr:** oh my god

 

 **moonmoon:** exactly

 

 **moonmoon:** how you gonna feel the pain

 

 **btr:** if your leg is gone!!

 

 **apollo:** where would you put the pain in?

 

 **moonmoon:** there is no pain fool, once your leg gone, your pain gone with it

 

 **extra:** the stupidity i'm witnessing, oh my god

 

 **extra:** jesus please, for the love of everything, take the damn wheel

 

 **moonmoon:** think about it!! where will you feel the pain!!??

 

 **baebae:** Kevin Moon

 

 **baebae:** it's 3 in the morning

 

 **baebae:** go to bed

 

 **apollo:** oh shit, he pulled out the full name

 

 **btr:** hyung is in trouble!!

 

 **baebae:** Heo Hyunjoon

 

 **baebae:** Son Youngjae

 

 **baebae:** Go to bed.

 

 **apollo:** alright its been fun, good night everyone!!

 

 **btr:** yes hyung! Good night, sweet dreams

 

 **baebae:** Lee Felix, Ju Haknyeon go to bed as well

 

 **vitamin uwu:** will do! Good night! Love you 💖

 

 **extra:** night night!

 

 **moonmoon:** good night. sleep tight. dont let the bed bugs bite. imma fight. till we see the sun light. tik tok. on the clock. but the party dont stop.

 

 **baebae:** KEVIN MOON

 

 **moonmoon:** coming dear!! good night everyone!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Kevin changed the group chat name ajksks. They're a mess. Also I thought it'd be nice to stray away from stray kids for a bit and get a look back into Felix's other friend groups. I also am not sure what to write about ajskks. If yall have any ideas, feel free to request them. If i cant think of much, I'll probably end the fic? Or at least give it an open ending so i can add more chapters whenever i get inspo.  
> Also yay for Jacob finally being in the gc !! love that. He has matching names with kevin 🥺💖  
> p.s i had Jacob say Son Youngjae instead of Eric's full english name cos i feel like that's scarier like omg he pulled out the korean name, dont mess with him kind of thing lol


	26. i promise i will protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan loves Felix more than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Christopher bang had to go #MyAussieLilBro and make a bitch (me) cry so here's a chapter dedicated to how much Chris loves his little brother. Enjoy ~

**banana boat (2):**

**11:30am**

 

 **dad:** felix

 

 **dad:** lixieeeee

 

 **dad:** pixie?

 

 **son:** whaaaaaat

 

 **son:** it's too early ;^;

 

 **dad:** it's eleven

 

 **son:** too earlyyyyy

 

 **dad:** c'mon sleepyhead, wake up

 

 **son:** but whyyy

 

 **dad:** i want to spend some time together

 

 **dad:** I barely see you anymore!!

 

 **dad:** you're always busy with school or boys 🤢

 

 **son:** hnghhh im sorry hyungie

 

 **dad:** it's okay baby

 

 **dad:** you're all grown up

 

 **dad:** you're allowed to do things on your own and be your own person

 

 

 

 

"Hyung."

 

Felix softly whines, his little feet making noises as he makes his way toward the sofa.

 

Chan smiles, his heart full of love as he sees his little brother. His face is slightly swollen from sleeping and he's wrapped up in his favorite pink blanket that he's had since he was a kid.

 

He remembers when they were younger, when Felix would have nightmares and climb into his bed in tears. He would sing to him, wipe his tears away and cuddle him until his sobs stopped.

 

_"There there, no more tears. Hyung is here. I promise I will always protect you." He would say as he watched Felix fall asleep._

 

Felix is older now. He's taller, not as tall as Chan thank god, but he can stand on his own. He doesn't go to him as much anymore, not when he's learned to handle things himself and has an amazing support system.

 

Still, as he watches Felix stumble into his open arms, he thinks that no matter what happens, he'll always be there, ready to protect Felix from anything the world throws at him.

 

Time doesn't stop for anyone. One day Felix will leave and make a life for himself. He won't get to see him every day, maybe he'll see him once a week or once a month. Felix won't climb into his bed when he's scared or hold onto his sleeve when he's anxious.

 

For now, he cherishes the moments he does have with him. For now, Chan can hold Felix in his arms and watch over him.

 

"I love you" he whispers as his eyes flutter shut, arms secure around his little brother. He feels a soft press of a kiss on his cheek before he falls asleep and dreams of two boys under the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I emotional? Yes.  
> I love aussie line so much what the heck ahhh. I'm: emo.  
> The next chapter will feature the boyz since someone requested a soft chapter with them. Again I'm open for requests and i also have some angsty ideas in the making so just lmk if there's anything specific you wanna see!


	27. stream time of our life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dumb but it made me laugh. enjoy ~

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**5:45am**

 

 **Montana:** WAKE UP FUCKERS

 

 **Montana:** YALL KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!

 

 **Hannah:** minnie what in the actual fuck

 

 **Montana:** DAY6 COMEBACK!!!!

 

 **baby:** oh no here we go again

 

 **Gay:** who the fuck is blowing up my phone at 5am

 

 **emo:** who wants to die

 

 **Hannah:** edgelord

 

 **emo:** i know where u live hyunjin

 

 **vitamin uwu:** edgy

 

 **emo:** eye --

 

 **Hannah:** LMAO what now u emo fuck

 

 **emo:** they ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine

 

 **sandy:** why are we awake

 

 **Montana:** *pulling out my 200 slide presentation about how Times of Our Life saved the music industry* im glad u asked

 

 **Hannah:** okay but where was this energy when got7 had a comeback you snake

 

 **Montana:** i am but a simple myday

 

 **Hannah:** friendship with seungmin ended, jisung and felix are my friends now

 

 **Montana:** consider you suck face with both of them, idk if friends would be the right word

 

 **emo:** ohhh shots fired

 

 **baby:** 911 I'd like to report a murder

 

 **Hannah:** this is why day6 haven't had their first win 🤪🤪

 

 **Montana:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK HWANG HYUNJIN

 

 **Hannah:** MAKE ME KIM SEUNGMIN

 

 **Gay:** the gay energy present is amusing

 

 **vitamin uwu:** this is what seungmin and hyunjin look like arguing rn

 

**vitamin uwu:[seungjin fight](https://youtu.be/bFw5lrN-mig)**

 

 **sandy:** I CANT BEEATH

 

 **baby;** 😭😭😭😭

 

 **Montana:** i hate this family 😔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJSKD DONT KILL ME FOR THE DAY6 WIN COMMENT. I'm a myday!! i wanted to update and the gc being a mess is just so amusing ajksksk. i love 9 boys. im sorry its so short and lame but ya boy has depression and 0 inspiration. I hope it made u at least laugh. 
> 
> p.s don't forget to stream time of our life!!


	28. oh hell yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenna marbles and breakdowns at 1am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four am, im sleepy but the insomnia keeps me awake so enjoy ~

**the gangs all here (9):**

**1:30am**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** y'all ever stand in the bathroom at 1am with a razor in your hand thinking

 

 **vitamin uwu:** man I'd rock an eyebrow slit

 

 **vitamin uwu:** or maybe just think about shaving both your eyebrows off??

 

 **emo:** felix… are you okay?

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i havent slept in 28 hours and I'm on the verge of a breakdown

 

 **vitamin uwu:** meaning no

 

 **vitamin uwu:** i am not okay and i dont think i have ever been okay

 

 **vitamin uwu:** but its okay! i have jenna marbles, a carton of strawberry milk and no will to live

 

 **emo:** okay ill be at yours in 5

 

 **emo:** do not shave your eyebrow!!!

 

 **vitamin uwu:** too late **🤪🤪**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** not to quote the legend jenna marbles herself, but OH HELL YEAH

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**6:04am**

 

 **Hannah:** oh my god, i was asleep :( felix are you okay?

 

 **dadaroo:** the one time i sleep and felix almost shaves his eyebrows off in distress 😔😔

 

 **dadaroo:** im sorry lixie

 

 **emo:** he's asleep but it's not ur fault

 

 **emo:** thank fuck you finally slept

 

 **baby:** is lixie hyung okay 🥺🥺

 

 **emo:** he's okay

 

 **emo:** dumb dumb was overworking himself and not sleeping or eating enough

 

 **emo:** he's the personification of the sun itself but even sometimes the sun needs to rest

 

 **Gay:** how gay and poetic of you

 

 **Gay:** im glad hes okay though 😔💖

 

 **mother bear:** thankfully you were awake binnie, im glad you were able to help him through that

 

 **emo:** its nothing hyung

 

 **emo:** ill always be here for our sunshine

 

 **sandy:** i just woke up and im soft

 

 **sandy:** binnie hyung come get these (platonic) smooches

 

 **emo:** i can't

 

 **emo:** felix is cuddling my entire soul rn

 

 **emo:** frankly, i enjoy it

 

 **dadaroo:** thats my boy, a big cuddly octopus

 

 **Montana:** i'm glad u stopped felix from shaving his eyebrows though

 

 **emo:** about that,,,

 

 **dadaroo:** LEE FELIX

 

 **baby:** i know channie hyung wont do anything but rip felix hyung

 

 **Hannah:** eyebrows snatched!

 

 **emo:** AKKSKSKK

 

 **dadaroo:** a menace, all of you

 

 **mother bear:** you're the one the wanted kids dear

 

**baby:**

 

 **dadaroo: 💀💀😭** 😭

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(( felix is going through a rough time but binnie to the rescue!! All may seem good and done with but 👀👀 i have some plans up my sleeve! What could i have in mind!  
> Also omg?? we're almost at 500 kudos wth guys!! yall are awesome and ily !! For the 500 kudos special yall will pick what i write. It can be anything (yes even nsfw)! Comment below what youd like to see (if someone comments an idea you like, just respond to them with ^ in agreement) the final two ideas will have a poll and whatever wins is what ill write. Ajksks pls dont let this flop, i genuinely love writing for you guys and want to include yall in this.  
> Have a nice night/day!
> 
> p.s felix has an eyebrow slit ajskks he didnt shave it all off, changbin got there in time


	29. we'll take the highway to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not to quote nct 127, the legends themselves but "i bet you never had it like this, real good lovin', light up your wrist." aka a comedic, very heavily implied nsfw chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend si have been coming up with some nice spicy skz scenarios (mostly about hyunjin and jisung, can you tell who we bias) so i blame that for being my inspo for this chapter. enjoy ~
> 
> p.s si came up with the gc name so a big thanks to them. here's the guide for who is who:  
> chaotic threesome 🥵🥵  
> top - hyunjin  
> bottom - jisung  
> switch - felix

 

**chaotic threesome 🥵🥵 (3):**

**12:20pm**

 

 **switch:** not that I don't love you two, because i do, very much but

 

 **switch:** can we PLEASE change the chat name?

 

 **switch:** and our names? what the heck?

 

 **switch:** why am i the switch?

 

 **top:** cause the bottom is already taken ;)

 

 **bottom:** ayeeee

 

 **bottom:** that's me

 

 **bottom:** plus u still haven't done the deed lixie so we really don't know what you are

 

 **bottom:** you're a wildcard!

 

 **bottom:** some would say,,,a switch

 

 **switch:** no one would say that

 

 **switch:** also fuck u guys

 

 **switch:** i hope woojinnie hyung flicks you two on the forehead

 

 **bottom:** ouch

 

 **top:** baby is upset

 

 **bottom:** does baby want a kiss?

 

 **switch:** yes 🥺

 

 **switch:** thats why im gonna go make out with changbin hyung 😊

 

 **bottom:** hey >:((

 

 **top:** not fair!!

 

 **switch:** itsplenty fair ☺️💖

 

**switch:**

 

 **switch:** have fun playing by yourselves 🥰🥰

 

 

 

 

 

**baby binnie hyung 💖 (2):**

**12:56pm**

 

 **lixie:** hyungie ~!!

 

 **binnie:** yes baby?

 

 **lixie:** are you busy?

 

 **binnie:** nope

 

 **lixie:** ooh good!!

 

 **lixie:** spare smooches sir 🥺🥺 spare smooches 

 

 **binnie:** god you're such a meme

 

 **binnie:** do you want me to come to yours?

 

 **lixie:** are you in the studio?

 

 **binnie:** yup

 

 **binnie:** and chan hyung isn't here ;)

 

 **lixie:** oh 😳😳

 

 **lixie:** i always wanted to give head in a soundproof room

 

 **lixie:** let's get it 🤪🤪

 

 **binnie:** why are you like this

 

 **lixie:** because I'm amazing

 

 **lixie:** now get ready hyung, im gonna suck the soul out of you!!

 

 **lixie:** sluuuurp 🥵🥵

 

 **binnie:** jfc felix

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAKSKEK listen,,,i have no excuse. That's why i added new tags 😳😳 im sorry if you don't like nsfw content, i promise it'll only show up every once in a while.  
> Anyway the next chapter is chapter 30?? what the frick?? I've never written so much ajskks or had a fic last this long. I'll do my best to make chapter 30 special 🥰🥰  
> Thank you for 500 kudos and for sticking with me for so long !! love yall mwah!


	30. help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seemed well until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its chapter thirty! i apologize in advance for what's to come 🤪 and thank y'all for sticking by me after so long 
> 
> p.s guide on who is who for hyunjin and his virhoes:  
> hyunjin  
> virgo 1 - jisung  
> virgo 2 - felix  
> virgo 3/not ur virhoe - seungmin

 

**hyunjin and his virhoes (4):**

**11:45pm**

 

 **virgo 3:** I absolutely hate this

 

 **virgo 3:** hwang hyunjin i will end ur bloodline

 

 **hyunjin:** try me bitch

 

 **hyunjin:** im gay the bloodline would've ended regardless

 

 **virgo 1:** frankly im quite happy

 

 **virgo 2:** that's because you're virgo 1 and you **** hyunjin

 

**hyunjin: 😳😳**

 

 **virgo 1:** SHUT

 

 **virgo 1:** also my bday is first of course I'm virgo 1

 

 **virgo 1:** also im superior, that too

 

 **virgo 3** changed their username to **not ur virhoe**

 

 **not ur virhoe:** fuck u hyunjin

 

 **not ur virhoe:** im no one's hoe

 

 **hyunjin:** it'd be like that 😔

 

 **hyunjin:** anyway we're all meeting up during free period right?

 

 **virgo 1:** YEET

 

 **virgo 1:** ready for my kisses!!

 

 **virgo 1:** i have been: deprived

 

 **not ur virhoe:** jisung you literally kissed all of us this morning

 

 **virgo 1:** that was soooo long ago tho 🥺

 

 **virgo 2:** i have something to do during free period :(( but saves me some kisses Sungie!!

 

 **virgo 1:** :(((

 

 **virgo 1:** i will!!

 

 **not ur virhoe:** what do you have to do?

 

 **not ur virhoe:** (pl ease dont leave me with these two horndogs)

 

 **virgo 2:** i have something to do for my project!! i promise as soon as im done I'll meet up with you guys!!

 

 **hyunjin:** fine but we will be compensated with felix kisses!!

 

 **virgo 2:** promise 💖💖💖!!!

 

 

 

 

 

  
**the gangs all here (9):**

**12:06pm**

 

 **sandy:** i miss felix :((

 

 **sandy:** sometimes i can still hear his voice

 

 **Montana:** jisung it's literally been six minutes into free period

 

 **Montana:** also stop talking about him like he's dead

 

 **Montana:** he'll be here in no time

 

 **sandy:** buuuut i miss him!!

 

 **dadaroo:** where is felix? is he okay?

 

 **emo:** enter panicked dad

 

 **Hannah:** he's fine

 

 **Hannah:** he had something to do for his project and jisung is being needy

 

 **Montana:** he's literally in Hyunjin's lap whining for kisses

 

 **sandy:** i wish felix was here, he wouldn't bully me

 

 **sandy:** minho hyung too :(((

 

 **sandy:** where is my beloved

 

 **Gay:** you called?

 

 **Montana:** the fact that he responded right away?

 

 **Montana:** disgusting

 

 **sandy:** shush

 

 **sandy:** hyungieee i miss youuu, wanna smooch ur pretty lips

 

 **Gay:** aww baby, ill pick you up from school and give you all the smooches

 

 **Gay:** until then, stay with jinnie

 

 **sandy:** okay!!

 

 **baby:** the fact that hyung can just tame the beast,,,powerful

 

 **Gay:** i am the Alpha Gay

 

 **Montana:** FURRY

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**12:46pm**

 

 **vitamin uwu:** gusys

 

 **vitamin uwu:** chan nie huing

 

 **vitamin uwu:** jsisung hyunjinie

 

 **vitamin uwu:** ple as ig hurts so bas

 

 **vitamin uwu:** please

 

 **vitamin uwu:** help me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i 😳😳 !  
> Hope yall liked the cliffhanger mwah 🤪 some notes:  
> \- hyunjin and his virhoes comes from my friend si telling me that pisces and virgos are super compatible and the fact the seungsunglix are virgos is just *chef's kiss*  
> \- felix saying **** 👀👀 what do u think he said 😳  
> \- remember in chapter 28 when felix had a breakdown and he told changbin he was just overworked and not taking care of himself? well he lied and we will find out why in the next chapter!  
> \- would yall like me to actually describe what happened or just get an overview of what happened through the gc + then fluff? 
> 
> Anyway yeah!! Hope you guys liked the chapter!! After this small arc wraps up ill probably put elf on hiatus for a bit to focus on other fics (im planning another chatfic pl ease) and i have school coming up soon 😔😔 i basically got no summer break this time around! Anyway have a nice day everyone!! Comments are appreciated 🥺🥺💖


	31. felix needs us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in times of trouble, they will always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks table* back at it again, sorry for the long wait. enjoy ~

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**12:47pm**

 

 **dadaroo:** felix?

 

 **dadaroo:** felix baby where are you?

 

 **sandy:** lixie please answer

 

 **Hannah:** we'll help you baby, but you gotta tell us where you are

 

 **vitamin uwu:** west wing bathroom

 

 **vitamin uwu:** pl ease hurry i cant hand le it

 

 **Montana:** we're on our way there

 

 **dadaroo:** im on my way to the school rn

 

 **Gay:** please keep us updated 

 

 **baby:** will do hyung

 

 

 

 

 

**the gangs all here (9):**

**1:05pm**

 

 **dadaroo:** im here in the office

 

 **Montana:** we're on our way

 

 **sandy:** we found lixie :(((

 

 **mother bear:** what happened? is he okay?

 

 **Hannah:** its not good

 

 **Hannah:** i swear im gonna beat the fuck out of whoever did this

 

 **sandy:** hyunjin!

 

 **sandy:** i get it but please be calm right now

 

 **emo:** What Happened

 

 **Montana:** channie hyung told us to tell you guys to meet us at his apartment 

 

 **Montana:** we'll explain everything there

 

 **Montana:** right now felix needs us

 

 **mother bear:** and we'll be there for him

 

 **mother bear:** all of us

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah im sorry i took like a really long break !! i left yall on a cliffhanger and I apologize for that. I've been working on my other chatfic (a little self promo) called peek-a-boo! you can find it by clicking on the chatfic series that this fic is apart of.  
> I know this is a small chapter but i wanted to update and its the preface to soft ot9 cuddling + hurt/comfort in chapter 32!  
> Thank you all again for sticking with me and ill see you guys hopefully soon!! have a nice day everyone


	32. you are a treasure lee felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the end, everybody loves felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i'll explain everything in the notes but thank you for sticking with me no matter what. enjoy ~
> 
> trigger warning: discussion of slut shaming and violence (not graphic)!

 

minho is the last to arrive, flushed and sweaty. he probably came from dance practice and ran all the way to chan's apartment.

 

"where is he?" he asks quietly, "is he okay?"

 

chan sighs, trying his best not to breakdown or punch a wall, "he's in the living room with everyone else. he's not in good condition but he's strong."

 

"what happened?"

 

"wouldn't say until you got here."

 

they walk into the living room and minho feels all his energy leave him. his eyes unwillingly water as he stares at the boy in the middle of the group pile.

 

felix's orange hair is a mess and his cheeks have dried tear stains. his pretty lips are busted and have dried blood at the corner, while two bruises frame his left eye.

 

"oh felix" he whispers softly. felix is quiet, and refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

 

_who could do this? who could hurt someone as sweet and innocent as felix?_

 

he takes a seat next to jisung who cuddles into his side looking for comfort.

 

"felix, everyone is here now." chan say softly and felix flinches.

 

he takes a big breath and sighs, "okay…"

 

everyone pays attention trying not to let their anger show as felix describes what happened.

 

"i got partnered up with this guy in my class and he was really nice at first. he was always curios about jisung since im usually with him but then he started asking about jisung _and_ hyunjin and what we do when we're alone. it always made me uncomfortable and i never really gave him a solid answer, i would just move on to something else. he started making comments towards me but i brushed them off y'know, i got plenty of those in australia -- about how i was easy or how anyone could get their hands up my skirt, the usual. lately he's been messaging me about how much i cost or what he had to do for me to sleep with him and i just reminded him of our project. i wanted to tell you guys but i was ashamed. i kept thinking it was my fault y'know. i know i'm not easy but i spend most of my time with some of you guys doing stuff, i _know_ that it doesn't exactly give the best impression to people. i've been so stressed doing this project by myself so i don't have to be near him but he wanted to meet to go over our actual presentation bit and i had to go. i met with him and he wasn't happy. he kept asking why i would do all these things with jisung and hyunjin but not with him. he kept saying that a _whore_ can't have standards and i couldn't let him say that anymore so i stood up for myself and he hit me. he hit me a couple more times before he left and i manage to get to the bathroom to contact you guys."

 

minho's blood was boiling after listening to what felix said -- one look around the room told him that he wasn't the only one.

 

"felix, lixie, deep down, you know that's not true right?"

 

felix fidgets, his mouth opening to deny the statement but no words leave him. minho's heart breaks at the thought of felix believing all the horrible things people have said about him.

 

"felix, look at me," changbin says and felix does, "everything that asshole said is untrue, everything _anyone_ has ever said is wrong. what you do and who you spend your time with, does not define your character. you are funny, you are sweet, you love so purely and genuinely. you're a bright light that everyone in this room adores."

 

felix's lips quiver as he looks around the room before he bursts into tears. everyone rushes in a panic to hug him.

 

he lets out a wet laugh before he sobs, "i was so scared that you guys were going to agree with _him._ that you would think im dirty and unworthy of being loved."

 

"as if. if anyone agreed i'd kick their ass" chan says as he presses a kiss onto felix's forehead, "my sweet, sweet pixie, you are a treasure, don't ever let anyone make you believe otherwise."

 

everyone agrees, murmuring their own words of comfort. jisung places a kiss on felix's cheek, minho intertwined their fingers together and woojin rubbed his shoulders.

 

"can we watch tangled?" felix says with a sniffle and the others let out laugh.

 

"anything for you felix."

 

and they all mean it. the pain of what happened will not leave overnight and felix will always be reminded of what other people think of him, even when the bruises begin to fade but the others will always be there to remind him of his worth.

 

because no matter what happens, _everybody, every single one of them in that room, loves felix._

 

and he loves them back, just as strongly and unwavering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and end!  
> oh wow the last time i updated was over a month ago, jesus. i am so sorry for such a wait. i struggled so much with finishing this chapter up. i had a lot of time to think y'know and if you may noticed, I've cut off this story at 32 chapters (this chapter being the last). ELF is my messy baby, it's the first story i ever wrote for skz and it was my first chatfic in general. The love and support i got with ELF was indescribable. i went from being in a fandom where 1 kudos and maybe a comment was a good day to constant comments and people telling me how much they liked my fic almost every update. i was astounded and i am so so grateful. you guys are amazing. with that being said, i think for now, ELF is pretty much done. A part of me has moved on and a part of me has just lost inspiration but regardless i am happy and satisfied with where ELF has ended so i hope you guys are too. I really am just so thankful that you guys gave this Mess so much love like i will always love ELF regardless of its flaws.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to support me and my writing in the future. Goodbye and have a nice day/night everyone!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


End file.
